I've seen your dreams, Amy, some of them twice
by DoctorMerliena-WestwoodIsCool
Summary: In "Amy's Choice" the dream lord tells Amy he has seen her dreams. But what were her dreams? Dreams about the Doctor…? If the dream lord is the Doctor and has seen the dreams…then the Doctor must have…or even Rory…? Here's my version of all this! R&R :
1. Chapter 1

I've seen your dreams, Amy, some of them twice.

_Summary:_

_In "Amy's Choice" the dream lord tell Amy he has seen her dreams. But what were her dreams? Dreams about the Doctor…? If the dream lord is the Doctor and has seen the dreams…then the Doctor must have…Or even Rory…? Here's my version of all this! R&R _

**A/N: I've been planning this for a while…the actually story thing came to me at night. It was just gonna be a one shot of different dreams but I wanted to make it a sort of lead in the Amy's Choice…though that means I can't play around with people leaving the TARDIS (ahem rory ahem) because it would have to be…well…the start of Amy's Choice I guess…**

**But anyway hope you enjoy and review if you want me to continue ! **

**Chapter One**

**You fell.**

_[Amy's first dream]_

_The forest was surrounding us. The intense gloom that spread out before us, the dim eerie glow of the blue wires feeding into the dark trees…stone arms poking out behind them…_

_The angels were coming._

_The Doctor was there. He was looking at me, his face a picture of horror. He was scared? If he was scared…_

_Everyone should be._

_I began to walk over to him, though my legs felt as though they were sinking through the mossy ground. Somehow I ended up beside the Doctor, my heart beating violently. I slipped my hand into the Doctor's and squeezed it hard. We turned to face each other. "I'm sorry." He said, a voice full of remorse. My heart skipped a beat._

"_For what?" I asked, worrying._

"_It's impossible…I can't…"_

_His voice blurred and seemed so far away…i couldn't hear him…_

"_What?" I asked…though even my voice was far away now…_

_The Doctor's lips were moving but I couldn't hear him…What was going on?_

_My eyes began to feel heavy…it was a struggle to keep them open…_

_Suddenly the Doctor's voice rang out in my ears. "I love you Amy Pond. Remember that."_

_Shocked by his words I was oblivious to the fact that he was leaning in to kiss me…_

_And I waited…_

_Waited until our lips met…_

_I anticipated that moment…_

_My eyes were closing…getting heavier…_

_And then suddenly there was a loud crack and through half open eyes I saw the Doctor…an Angel…the angel's arm around his neck…_

_The arm pulling back…_

Amy awoke with a fright, breathing heavily, heart pounding, It took a moment for her room to sink into vision and she continued breathing heavily to calm herself. When she felt normal again she reached around her for the light switch and clicked it on, running a hand through her hair and sitting up. She looked around the TARDIS room, which had used Amy's memory's to create a copy of her own bedroom back in Leadworth. Done in every detail…but without the wedding dress…

Amy flicked back the covers and put her head in her hands. What had that dream been all about? That day…the one with the Angels…had been haunting her ever since…

But not just because of the Angels. The Doctor…

"Amy?" said a voice. Amy looked up at the door with a start. The Doctor was looking in, concern written all over his face. The usual butterflies fluttered around her stomach at the sight of him. "Are you alright? I heard you cry out…" he asked.

The concern from him touched Amy's heart and she felt a warm glow spread through her. "Yeah, I'm fine, just a bad dream." Amy said, smiling a fake smile. The Doctor seemed to sense something was up but just nodded and left the room, half smiling too.

Amy lay back down on her pillow and pulled the covers up to her chin. She thought for a moment before clicking off the light and trying to fall asleep again.


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: thank you for the favourites and thanks to Mango Smoothie for reviewing R&R :D**

**Chapter Two**

**Lean on me.**

"Are you okay?" the Doctor asked, turning his head on the side and looking into Amy's eyes. She looked tired…weary…

Amy sniffed. "Yeah! Just…tired…" she replied. She yawned again and turned away. The Doctor stared a little longer. Was this something about the bad dreams she was having? He started to feel worried. Nightmares were bad things…

He remembered when he had almost turned mad from…

"DOCTOR!" exclaimed Rory, trying to bring the Time Lord back to the present.  
>"Sorry!" grinned the Doctor, "Getting old. Now, where d'ya wanna go?"<p>

Rory looked over to Amy. "Don't mind, anywhere…" he said awkwardly. He still felt him and Amy's relationship was threatened by the Doctor…Rory wished the Doctor had never returned to Leadworth.

The Doctor smiled and pulled a leaver, causing the whole of the TARDIS to shake violently. Rory gripped onto the bars around the edge of the console, but Amy was half lost in her own little world. She was flung to the floor and was thrown around as the TARDIS bumped along. There was a loud grind and a bump and the ground stopped shaking. The Doctor straightened down his tweed jacket and skipped lightly down the steps to the door. Rory leant on the railings and watched as the Time Lord opened the doors to a green, lush forest. Amy didn't get up…in fact she seemed to be sleeping. Her eyes caught sight of the forest before they closed…and she fell…fell…

_I heaved myself up and wearily dragged myself along to the door. I was so tired it felt as if I was carrying a rock on my shoulders. Rory pulled me out of the TARDIS to hurry me up. "Amy what's wrong?" he asked, insecure._

"_Nothing!" I sighed, fed up of all the questions. I blinked and looked around, when a cold hand gripped at my heart. We were in a forest…the one that looked like the Weeping Angel's…_

_The world began to spin…_

_I felt cold, cold, cold… the heaviness lifting so I felt as if I was floating, but my head began to thump. I could hear my own heart beating heavily…_

_I remembered the other dream…_

_I didn't want the Doctor to die…_

"_AMY!"_

_There was a distant voice…_

"_AMY!"_

"_AMY!"_

"_AMY STAY…"_

"_STAY HERE…"_

"_AMY!"_

"_Amy…"_

"AMY!" Amy's eyes snapped open to see the Doctor leaning over her, looking scared. She sat up and the Doctor stood over her. "What happened?" she asked, putting a hand to her head. She felt strange…

"You fell asleep…" Rory said, popping up behind the Doctor.

Amy looked from him to the Doctor, who looked concerned. "You need rest. You were calling out again…what were you dreaming about?" he asked.

"I…it does matter…"

"It does, Amy, dreams are dangerous things…"

"I'm fine! Really!" but she didn't feel fine. She felt worse…

The Doctor hauled her up onto her feet and she wobbled a moment before falling again. The Doctor caught her and helped her to stand. "You need rest." He said again, helping her to walk over to the stairs. She leant on to his shoulder and her head began to spin again.

The world was zooming out…the corridor was further and further away, getting longer and longer…

What was wrong with her? What was wrong with her?

"What's wrong with her?" Rory asked the Doctor as he came back from Amy's bedroom. She was fast asleep in her bed now. The Doctor shrugged. "I think she's having bad dreams…If she doesn't tell me about them they'll get worse." The Doctor explained, guessing.

"Are you sure?"

"Nah it's just an educated guess." He grinned.

"So…I'm guessing we're not going anywhere for a while…"

"I've got a sensor here…so we can go out of the TARDIS and if Amy wakes up or is shouting in her sleep again…I can hear it on the sensor and come running back. Come on, let's go!"

The Doctor strolled outside the TARDIS, but felt as if he was being pulled away…

Would Amy be okay?

**This is weird…uh…hmm…hahaaha I hope you can understand my writing…:/ hehehe :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: thank you for the reviews everyone! im glad you don't think its weird…cos I was writing it thinking WTH but okay ;) anyway reeeaaadddd and maybe review? Just maybe? ;) and sorry for the late update, been busy with stuff but it's the holidays now so woopiiieeee :D**

**Chapter Three**

**Don't leave me**

Amy lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. She tried to calm her heart which was beating so fast it would surely burst out of her chest…for two reasons mostly…

One was that dream…The angel had killed the Doctor last time. It was like a recurring dream only it never reached the end…

She wondered why she had dreamt of the Doctor dying. Was it because she had almost died? Or was it a sign…that something was going to end…a life maybe?

Then the other reason was that the Doctor had hugged her…HUGGED her…she should be getting used to it now, he was that type of person. But every time as he so much as brushed her skin accidently it gave her butterflies…

She turned on her side. What was wrong with her? He was her childhood friend, that was all. He hadn't changed for fourteen years; nothing could ever happen between them. Nothing at all…

But if only something could…

Amy got annoyed with herself. She was getting married in the morning and she had already run off with a strange man in a box to see the "world" kissed him in her bedroom and had dreams about him…

She needed sorting out. But for some reason it didn't feel wrong to her…it felt natural…right almost…

STOP IT! She cried out in her mind. "YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED IN THE MORNING!" She felt herself drifting again..

"Married in the morning…"

Married in the morning….

_Married in the morning…_

"_The morning's a long time away…what are we going to do about that?"_

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

"I'm getting married in morning! And we are in some weird…jungly type of place…" Rory exclaimed, holding a wet leaf away from his head and ducking underneath it. The Doctor rolled his eyes, wishing people wouldn't keep reminding him Amy was getting married in the morning…It pained his heart, tugging it down until he had to shake his head and remind himself it was his fault…

He was late…

"Doctor?" said Rory, looking concerned.

"Sorry…again." The Doctor said, grinning wearily.

"Why ARE we here?" asked Rory.

"Okay…real reason?"

"Well…yeah?"

"To give Amy some time alone. Those dreams seem to be haunting her…perhaps she just needs some quiet."

"The TARDIS is big enough to have some _alone time _considering there are over one thousand rooms." Rory said sarcastically, though holding back the harshness because of his good nature.

"Yeah…well…You know, perhaps she doesn't want people coming in and disturbing her dreams. Sometimes reaching the dreams to the end helps get rid of them…rather than just leaving them unfinished." The Doctor said wisely.

Rory stepped in a puddle that went deeper down than he expected and recklessly tried to pull his foot back out. With a loud sucking sound the mud unclasped his foot and he tumbled backwards, surprised, flinging a large amount of wet mud sticking to the Doctor's trouser leg. The Doctor looked down at his trousers, frowned slightly and shook the mud off.

"Anyway…as I was saying…" he said, wondering how Amy could ever fall for such a…fool…even if Rory did have a good nature and everything…

"So where does this go?" Rory asked.

"I dunno," the Doctor shrugged, "Let's hope it's not a nightmare." He winked and splodged on through the marshy ground.

**DWDWDWDWDWDW**

"_Amy!" the Doctor's voice was so far away. Amy could hear him but not see him…"Amy…" further and further away. Amy began to clamber blindly, almost floating through mid-air, feeling no ground beneath her feet. Her eyes were heavy. She was so tired…so tired…_

"_Amy…" the voice was further. Amy turned to go in the direction of the voice, only for it to be said again, "Amy!" the voice had moved in the completely opposite direction. Amy changed course, only for the voice to change too. She stopped still, though found she couldn't be still, she was swaying. Slowly…slowly…_

"_AMY HELP!" Screamed a voice. A blackness erupted into Amy's vision, only to dissolve again. Amy looked around, ground beneath her feet now. She began to run, run run run. But her legs were so heavy it felt as if she was walking with lead for legs. She heaved them onwards, panting heavily though not feeling her heart rush. The Doctor was screaming. Amy began to cry, but the tears wouldn't come.  
>"AMY! HELP ME! AMY!" <em>

_The voice was behind her, Amy spun around but there was an invisible force knocking her back. She pushed against it, trying to get to the Doctor, at last beating it._

_But it was too late…_

_The Doctor was lying on the floor…_

_Amy tried to run towards him…_

_But blackness began to seep through the lines of the room…_

_She tried more, more…_

_Her legs weren't moving, as if she was on an exercise bike…_

_The blackness began to deepen, filling every vision…_

_Amy was trapped in the walls…closing…_

_It all went black and the Doctor screamed so loudly…so…so…_

Amy screamed and sat up in her bed. She was sweating. She was crying. She was panting. Her breath was short, she panted and panted until she regained her strength. _It was just a dream, _Amy thought. But that scream had been all too real…all too real…

Amy looked around her room and flung back the covers. She wanted the Doctor. She wanted to know he was ALIVE.

She burst through her doors and ran down the large metal steps to end up in the console room. Empty. Amy sank down onto the tatty old seat there and sighed deeply, swallowing back the sick feeling in her throat. She remembered now. The Doctor had gone out the TARDIS with Rory to give her some peace. Oh why did he have to leave? She needed him!

Why did he have to leave?


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: well. This is extremely embarrassing. I am soo sorry for not updating quicker…been so busy lately :/ :/ but here it is, in black and white. Read and review, thanks for all the lovely reviews :D**

**Chapter Four**

**Just my feelings?**

"We're lost. I know we are. We've been going this way for ages." Rory whined.

"Oh stop whining, you're lucky to be here!" The Doctor replied.

"Lucky? In what way? Earth has plenty of forests around."

"This is the first forest EVER to be grown on a different planet. It's a real tourist attraction for others!"

"Oh great. Tourist attractions are always the worst."

"Stop moaning."

"Can we at least sit for a minute?"

The Doctor sighed. "Fine. He said.

They sat down and were silent for a few minutes. "You sure Amy will be okay?" asked Rory for the one hundredth time.

"Yes, Rory! I'm sure!" he replied impatiently.

"Sorry…I'm just worried, you know."

"Yeah, sorry, I'm a bit worried too." The Doctor gave a short laugh.

"Well…let's hope nothing's happened to her."

At that moment Amy had awoken and screamed…wishing the Doctor hadn't left…

The Doctor stiffened, feeling something in the air tighten. His timelord instincts told him something was wrong…the TARDIS was warning him about something

Amy…?

Was it the TARDIS? Or was that just his feelings…

The Doctor snapped his attention to Rory who was striding ahead, getting rid of the thought. "You go on, I forgot the key. I'll just go and fetch it." The Doctor lied, swallowing and trying not to show his emotions.

Rory looked puzzled but had no time to argue and was left there in the middle of the forest, as the Doctor proceeded back towards the TARDIS.

Amy…Amy…

DWDWDWDWDWDW

Branches tore at his clothes, his face, but the Doctor didn't stop running. What if Amy had had another dream? What if it was so bad she was ill…?

What if? So many what ifs… it was driving the Doctor crazy

He kept running, fumbling for the key he had told Rory he "forgot", and pushing back spikey branches. They scratched his arms, his face, but the pain didn't set in. He just kept running, feeling a tingly feeling all over his arms.

He ran.

Ran, ran ran.

Why was he so desperate to get back?

Why?

**DWDWDWDWDWDWDW**

Amy sat in the console room, breathing deeply, listening to the humming TARDIS. Somehow the gentle hum made her feel better, making her feel more normal. Except she was in a box that was bigger on the inside…how was that normal?  
>Somehow knowing the Doctor all her life, so to speak, made it seem normal.<p>

She sighed deeply, swallowing, wondering where a kitchen was so she could get a drink of water. But she didn't want to get up and go exploring, she was too shaky.

_It was just a dream, Amy. _The feisty red head thought to herself fiercely. _Stop making such a fuss._

But still she felt shaky…

A beep from the monitor made her looked up and pull herself together. She went over to the screen, holding the bars on it in tightly, reading it with intensity. There were some symbols, obviously galifreian, flashing about, and a button saying something that looked like: "Press here."

Amy tapped the button on the keyboard and suddenly a camera flashed up, a picture of the forest. But then, through the forest, she could see something moving…branches being torn back…

Amy felt her throat tighten again, her dreams returning to her.

She watched as the tearing and moving continued…coming towards her, the TARDIS cameras tracing every movement…  
>The last shallow trees of the forest…and…<p>

Amy stepped back in surprise.

The Doctor?

Was it?

Was it really?

Was it him?

Had he come back for her?

She felt joy spread through her and watched as he kept coming closer and closer, the camera zooming out, showing the space that lay between him and the TARDIS…

**DWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor reached the door after a long trek and reached into his pocket for the key, shaking. He shakily held the thin metal in his hand and tried to fit it into the lock, but dropped it in fright. He picked it up hurriedly and pushed it into the lock, _leaving it in there…_

And storming through, pushing the doors out of his way, heading straight for the stairs to Amy's room…

"Doctor!" cried a voice in relief. Amy sprung onto the surprised Timelord and hugged him tightly. The Doctor hugged her back. "Are you okay? I sensed something was wrong." He said, concerned, still shaking slightly.

Amy looked into his eyes. "I'm fine," she said, looking down to the left. The Doctor knew this meant she was lying.

He stared into her eyes. "Amy." He said.

Amy sighed, knowing he wanted the truth.

"I just had a bad dream, that's all." She confessed.

"What are they about?" asked the Doctor.

"Well..uh…I can't remember. They slip away easily."

The Doctor cocked his head on one side and then pushed away from her, leaping around the controls.

"Well I'm not leaving you here, let's go back to Rory and explore this place. Perhaps you just need some fresh air, you might be coming down with a sickness or something." He said lightly. Too lightly.

Amy smiled and nodded.

There was a sudden noise…but the Doctor didn't seem to have heard anything. Amy stared around. It had been a scuttling sound, as if something had been running around…

"Amy? Let's go!" the Doctor said, bounding down the stairs, trying to act happy on the outside. Amy looked around suspiciously and then followed the Doctor.

What they didn't seem to realise is that the key from the door had disappeared.

**Sorry for the shortness… I promise next chapter will be longer, I'm getting into this now :D**

**Thanks for reading **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: finally an "earlyish" update Whoa. Thanks for all the favourites, alerts and reviews. I literally had two pages of emails this morning all from this story.. I get so many emails (got like 2041 at the mo) from like blog sites and facebook and stuff, so its quite an achievement to have them in a row :O. **

**Anyway, I've decided to give up doing it as a "lead in" to Amy's choice and put in some PLOT TWISTS ;)) Thank you too ****Siodhna****, who helped me think of a plan for Rory ;)), which will be in the next chapter I should think. So I don't know why I just mentioned that in this chapter…but you know, that's me. Ramble much? Anyway….**

**. Merliena will be happy ;)**

**Chapter Five.**

**An act of kindness.**

"Where's Rory, then?" asked Amy, picking her way through the prickly forest. She turned her head back to the silhouette of the TARDIS.

"Further up." Replied Doctor, his answers short. He was thinking so hard he had forgotten how to talk.

Amy glanced at him curiously, wanting to tell him everything, let him in on her dreams…her feelings…

But something was stopping her. As if her mouth was holding her back.

The Doctor caught her eye and smiled. She smiled back, heart fluttering.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

The Doctor looked surprised, considering it was meant to be him asking her that question. He looked at her again.

"Uhh…what?" he stuttered, confused.

Amy pushed him playfully. "Wake up, sleepy head. I asked if you were okay?" she said, grinning.

The Doctor gave a feeble grin. "Yeah, just worried, that's all." He said.

Amy tusked, leaning on the Doctor's arm. He stiffened, not expecting it.

They plodded on through the dense trees, the sky suddenly darkening over. The Doctor looked up, breaking away from Amy's grip. Inwardly, he was thankful. It was embarrassing…

"Looks like it's gonna rain." He said, still looking up.

As if to prove his words, drops of rain began to splat down.

"We'll need to get to Rory a little quicker then." Amy replied. Something was awkward about her sentence…

**DWDWDWDW**

Rory was standing by a tree, not looking very amused. He saw Amy and the Doctor and unfolded his arms. "You took your time." He said, gruffly. Amy rolled her eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek, making the Doctor flinch though he didn't know why…

"It was a long way back from the TARDIS." She smiled warmly, though on the inside she felt as though it was fake…

Rory smiled weakly back, looking betwixt her and the Doctor. "Let's go then?" he asked, as if begging for permission to move. The Doctor shrugged, smiling, and they began to walk onwards.

"Where are we going?" asked Amy, as they struggled through some of the ground, which was getting boggy.

"Dunno." Replied the Doctor, grinning.

Amy grinned back. Their understanding and like of the same things amused her, something she couldn't do much with Rory…

They kept walking, still, getting scratched by thick branches. The rain kept falling, but the leaves were so thick only slight drops of rain managed to penetrate through the trees.

Before long, though, they came to a clearing, where a large bog had developed from the rain.

"Great." Said Rory, "How do we get passed that exactly?"

The Doctor just grinned again, striding forward. Amy and Rory watched, puzzled, as he walked further towards the bog. They gasped with amusement as the Doctor kept walking, wading through the bog.

Amy laughed loudly.

"Bow tie wearing aliens really confuse me sometimes." She giggled.

The Doctor turned back, hearing her, smiling. Then he saw her and Rory standing together…seeing what a good couple they looked…

His smile vanished suddenly, and he felt his heart turn a little cold.

He shook his head. _What has gotten into you? _He thought to himself, furious, turning around, _Amy is a human. Rose was the only one, you promised, remember?_

He continued to wade, waiting for Amy and Rory to follow.

Amy had seen the look. She had suddenly felt self conscious, even though she had know idea the Doctor liked her…

She began to follow him, absent-mindedly, her skirt and tights soon covered in mud. The marshy land was hardly deep but she felt a sucking feeling pulling her down, though she stayed strong. She turned back to face Rory, waving him in. He looked awkward for a minute, before sighing and following.

The Doctor had already reached the end, laughing at the mud all over his trousers. He looked down at his bow tie, splattered with mud, and groaned. "Noo!" he said. Amy grinned, only the Doctor could be okay with all his clothes except his bow tie getting muddy.

**DWDWDWDWDW**

They reached the end of the shallow marsh and began to walk on. The forest had turned into more of a pathway now, the trees thinning down to nothing.

The rain fell on them hard and Amy shivered, sure she was coming down with a chill. She skipped lightly up to the Doctor, who was striding ahead, and grabbed his hand. She was entranced for a moment by the warmth in his hand…

She shook herself out of it and smiled sweetly up at him. "I was wondering…do you think you have anything for bad dreams? Just I, you know, would like some sleep and all that…"

The Doctor half looked down at her. Amy could see the care in his eyes. The care from the oldest and kindest last of his kind. The care that had been there ever since she was seven…

"I don't think so… I might do in the hospital bit. But I have no idea where that's got too. I'll have to find it with the swimming pool, I should think." He grinned for about the seventh time and Amy smiled warmly back.

She let go of his hand and immediately felt the cold get to her again. She shivered slightly. The Doctor tipped his head on one side. "Cold?" he said.

Amy nodded.

The Doctor took off his tweed jacket and put it around her shoulders. Normally Amy wouldn't be seen dead in a jacket like this…but it was the act of kindness that made her keep it on, wrapping it around her tightly…

Rory coughed, always feeling out of things when the Doctor and Amy chattered. He felt as if Amy still hadn't quite got over the Doctor and all that. He remembered when the Doctor had told him she had kissed her, the feeling and pain of Amy betraying him the night before his wedding. He never quite believed the Doctor's excuse. The way Amy looked at him made it seem as if Amy really wanted to kiss him…

"Alright, dearie?" Amy joked, pushing Rory playfully, letting the Doctor walk ahead.

"Yeah. Well we've just been walking straight for ages. Can't we get back now?" he said, sounding weary. Amy and Rory looked at the Doctor.

"Well…I guess…it'd kind of ruin the whole point of coming all the way over here. The TARDIS said something was here…but I don't kno-" he was cut off by the sight of something in the distance.

Amy groaned. The TARDIS was standing in the distance. They took off running towards it, thunder starting to erupt. "We went in a whole CIRCLE." Amy sighed. Inside, though, she didn't mind. She had loved being with the Doctor…

She held his jacket around her tightly. She began to feel worried. Why did she think of him like this? Couldn't he just be her best friend for god sake?

She sighed, still running. They reached the TARDIS doors and the Doctor was searching in his pockets, apparently for the key.

He turned pale. "Alright?" asked Amy, shivering as the rain began to get heavier, lightening beginning to flash, thunder booming all around them.

She sneezed. "Bless you," smiled the Doctor, the words coming out a little too quickly. "Yeah I'm fine…there's so much in these pockets I can't find the key…"

Rory and Amy stood in the rain, completely open to it, waiting for him to find the TARDIS key. He stopped suddenly. "What?" asked Rory, annoyed.

"I think I left the key in the lock." He said, worried. They all turned to look at the lock. "Well it's not…" Rory pointed out, saying the obvious as usual.

The Doctor swore badly under his breath. Normally Amy would have smirked at her imaginary friend saying a bad word, but today she felt scared. If the Doctor swore, which he never did most of the time, it meant it was bad.

She tugged at his arm. "Haven't you got another one?" she asked.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah but that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about where the other key went." He said.

Rory shrugged. "It's probably in the TARDIS. Can you open the door, it's a little cold," he grinned.

The Doctor nodded and soniced the little panel that said: "Pull to open". Inside was a little phone. Beside that was a little hatch, which the Doctor also soniced, revealing a key. He pushed it into the lock and opened the door. "Only a sonic screwdriver can open that!" he said, locking it all back up and stepping into the warm orange glow of the TARDIS.

Amy and Rory ran in after him, cold and wet.

The Doctor searched around for the key. Unsuccessful, he swore again. "Stop swearing!" said Amy, laughing slightly.

"Sorry. But if anyone had the TARDIS key then they'll have use of the TARDIS." He said.

"There's nothing out there, though. You must have dropped it somewhere." Rory said, shrugging.

"I'll check the TARDIS cameras." Said the Doctor, tapping some keys.

They watched as the Doctor and Amy were going out of the TARDIS. The key was clearly in the lock.

"So it was in there." The Doctor said, voice shaking, "Someone's stolen it."

He turned so pale Amy put her arm around him.

"If we get away from here, they'll never get in. They have to have the TARDIS, right?" she said.

The Doctor shrugged again. "Let's hope so. But they could be…never mind… lets just go."

He was about to say something, but was scared it was frighten Amy and Rory. He had suddenly thought that whoever had taken it…might have gone in here…taking the key with them. It was such a big place…it would be easy to loose someone in here.

He pulled a lever and set off.

That's when they heard a cough from a nearby room.

***le face palm* So, well done again if you understand this. It was a litttllleeee bit random. (when I say that I mean COMPELTELY RANDOM) Well. I was certainly mean to Rory, ay? Sorry if you like Rory people :/ I don't. not in series 5, anyway. He was a right … idk… annoying poo :D :D review though? Let me know how to improve please. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour ;) Was a little stuck for ideas, so had to think about what I was writing. Thank you Siodhna for helping me with this story :')**

**Merliena **

**Chapter Six**

**Something you don't want to know.**

The Doctor span around, eyes wide. "Was that you?" he asked Rory, a feeling inside that it wasn't.

Rory shook his head. The Doctor turned to Amy inquiringly, she also shook her head. "Then…who was-" he began.

He was cut off by Amy crying out in pain, clutching her head with her hands. "Amy?" the Doctor cried out, astonished.

Amy groaned and closed her eyes, looking as if she could fall over any second. The Doctor steadied her, putting an arm around her waist.

"Amy? What's wrong?" he asked again, turning pale.

Amy didn't answer, just closed her eyes tighter. Rory came over to hold her whilst the Doctor turned back to see where the person in the TARDIS might be. He took a careful step up the TARDIS stairs and peered around at the corridor, sensing someone was there.

But there was no one.

Amy cried out again, tears streaming down her face. Then suddenly, she collapsed.

Right there, right in Rory's arms, who dropped her in fright. She clattered to the ground and the Doctor was there before her head even hit the TARDIS floor. He bent down to examine what was wrong with her. "She fainted…looks like she's just sleeping. We need to get her to her room, it's not safe here. Whoever is in my TARDIS is powerful, and I don't like it one bit." The Doctor said, looking at Rory.  
>Rory nodded and helped the Doctor to pick Amy up. They staggered along up the stairs, the Doctor tensing with fright, wondering if someone would be there.<p>

No one.

Half dragging Amy, they took a turn on the right of the corridor to Amy's room, clambering inside. They laid Amy on her bed and breathed a sigh of relief. The Doctor leant against the door, not even looking as he soniced the lock. A satisfying click told them the door was locked. They felt safer.

Rory looked at Amy, who was struggling, tossing and turning, looking pained. "What's she dreaming about?" he asked softly, stroking a hair out of Amy's face.

The Doctor noticed the tender movement and stiffened with jealousy. He shrugged it off.

"That's what I want to know. If it's enough to make her _faint, _then it's bad." He said gravely.  
>"How bad?"<p>

"I have no idea."

There was a gentle knock somewhere down the corridor.

"Whoever that is…" Rory said, "What do you think they want with us?"

"A TARDIS, probably." The Doctor replied, turning to face the door, tapping on the wood. Rory had no idea what the Timelord was doing, so turned back to Amy.

"I hope she's okay." He murmured.

The Doctor closed his eyes and sighed. Everything seemed to be going wrong. If ONLY he hadn't left that stupid key in the TARDIS.

"We'll just have to wait here then." Rory said.

The Doctor knew they couldn't. He had to find out who was in his TARDIS and why. It could be dangerous.

"I'm going to see whose out there." He said bravely, though he was shaking inside.

"Doctor you ca-"

The Doctor couldn't hear the rest of what Rory said, because he had unlocked the door and stepped out.

**DWDWDWDWDW**

There was nothing down the corridor. Just the familiar blackness, which lit up as the Doctor walked down. He took cautious steps towards wherever this person was, heart thumping. This was dangerous. He could be killed. With no Amy alongside him…

There was another cough, then some footsteps. They sounded in the opposite directing and the Doctor groaned in exasperation.

He turned back around, tiptoeing towards the sounds. Where were they? They had to be _somewhere._

There was a sudden grinding noise and a thump, as the TARDIS apparently landed. The Doctor fell onto the floor, stunned. He picked himself up and sprinted for the control room, worried that whoever it was had taken them to the void, or somewhere dangerous.

There was a creak of a door, a slam, and then silence.

The person had left.

Finally reaching the control room, which was now empty, he ran to the door and peeked out. A dark figure was walking away, a trail of what looked like atoms…sparkling in the forest daylight.

He closed the door and sunk down, closing his eyes. Whoever it was, had gone, with not even a word to tell them who they were. He remembered Amy and got up quickly, hurrying towards her room.

Rory looked at him. "'Given you up for dead then." He said, smiling with relief.

The Doctor walked straight passed him and over to Amy. She was still sleeping, calming down a bit now, though.

What was she dreaming about? Whatever she was dreaming about, it was dangerous. It had made her faint into another sleep. She was smiling now, though, still dreaming. "Let's leave her, she needs rest." He said.

Rory looked startled.

"But…the person…we can't…"

"The person left, Rory. I don't know who they were, but let's just focus on Amy now." The Doctor replied, the sentence coming out with more meaning for Amy than it was meant to.

Rory nodded and went out the room.

The Doctor watched him leave, then kneeled down next to Amy's bed, clutching at the Scottish girl's hand. "Amy…?" he murmured.

"Amy?"

Amy shifted.

"If you can hear me Amy, I'm here for you. Just wake up when you need me. I…I…" he stopped himself before he went too far with his words.

"Shout if you need me." He said again, sure she could hear him.

Then he left the room, tearing his hand away from hers. As soon as he left, Amy began to panic again in her sleep.

**DWDWDWDWDW**

_There was the Doctor. He was standing in front of me, smiling sweetly. He took hold of my hand, the awkwardness dissolved into fondness._

_I clutched his hand back. "Amy…?" he murmured._

_I looked into his eyes._

"_Amy?" I shifted at his love for me._

"_If you can hear me, Amy, I'm here for you. Just wake up when you need me. I…I…" he stopped for a moment. Suddenly his voice seemed far away, as if he wasn't talking anymore. "I love you." I heard in the distance._

_Then he looked at me again, putting a hand up to my cheek. "Shout if you need me." He said, voice louder again._

_Then suddenly there was a blackness, something swimming towards him. It tore him away from me, his hand no longer in mine. I screamed and tried to run forward, but my legs were stuck. "DOCTOR!" I screamed at the top of my voice, my throat sore._

"_DOCTOR! NO!" I watched as the blackness engulfed him…still screaming…"NO NO NO NO!"_

**DWDWDWDWDW**

The Doctor raced down the stairs, hearing Amy cry out for him. "NO NO NO NO!" he heard.

Finally reaching Amy's bedroom, he burst in and Amy jumped up in surprise. She looked panic-stricken. When she saw the Doctor she ran her hand down her face. The Doctor ran over to her and hugged her gently. "It's alright, Amy. It was just a dream." He said calmingly. Amy hugged him back, panicked and scared, breathing heavily. She tried to speak.

"But it seems so real, Doctor. I don't know why, but it just makes it worse. I can't stand it." She whispered in a hoarse voice.

They sat there for a while, just holding each other. Amy just to know that the Doctor was in fact alive, the Doctor just to make Amy okay again. Just to see her smile…

He wondered what the dreams were, again. Something clicked into place and he decided what to do. He let go of Amy and tucked her into her bed. "It's alright, Amy. Just try to sleep. Shout for me if the dreams come back." He said, sweetly.

He walked down to the control room and stared at the monitor for a few moments.

The only way to sort this out was to see Amy's dreams. And that was easy. Too easy. He took a deep breath and clicked a few buttons. The TARDIS could look into people's heads whilst they were dreaming, their body no longer independent.

He had to find out what she was dreaming, even if it was something he didn't want to know…

**Not happy with this chapter…I was stuck for ideas. But the next chapter should be a little better. Hope so anyway :/**

**Thank you for the reviews **


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: back again! *waves* yes here is where the Doctor and Amy finally realise that they both like each other. Finally. I only wish they would realise this in the actual series though…sigh. (or even matt realising he loves Karen would do. DON'T DISMISS IT MATT, YOU TWO ARE MADE FOR EACH OTHER) sorry talking to myself their ;)**

**R&R, merliena **

**Chapter Seven.**

**You can't stop the feelings you get.**

The Doctor was sitting in the console chair, his hand covering his eyes, pinching the tip of his nose. He hadn't got a clue what to do. He kept trying to brush away Amy's dreams, but they came sauntering back. What did he do? Of course, inside, secretly, he was glowing with happiness seeing that Amy felt the same way. But she was _engaged. _Hadn't she got over him yet? He was sure she had…but obviously not,

What did he say to her? Tell her he had been looking at her dreams…or just let it pass?

He crossed his legs over and looked up, slapping his hand down on his thighs.

The dream Amy had came rushing back to him…

_Amy was staring at the Doctor, smiling brightly. For some reason they were in some kind of party, waving their arms around and dancing madly. When they finally ended the Doctor and Amy looked at each other awkwardly…then suddenly the Doctor pressed his lips against hers…_

The Doctor snapped out of it. He wasn't disgusted by the dream, in fact, he was kind of glad Amy still liked him. It made his feelings easier. But it seemed strange that a human wanted him…

He grinned to himself. What was he saying? Lot's of human's had wanted him, he thought slyly.

But most of the time he had never wanted them back.

**DWDWDWDWDW**

Amy sat up, smiling peacefully. Finally having a good dream had made her feel a lot better, and she pulled back the covers. Her head was a little dizzy, remembering blurrily what had happened last night. Trying to forget what had happened, she remembered her dream, happy that she and the Doctor had finally got together…

Then her smile faded as she realised this would never happen. Grimly, she began to walk out the door and down the TARDIS stairs into the control room. Her face brightened when she saw the Doctor. But when she saw that he looked upset, she stopped, wondering what was wrong.

She trotted down the metal steps lightly, making the Doctor look up. When he saw her, his heart warmed and fluttered, though he tried to stop it.

But you couldn't stop the feelings you get.

"Are you okay?" asked Amy, looking puzzled.

The Doctor didn't know how to speak to her anymore. Knowing that she liked him made it awkward. He tried to push it away and get on normally.

"Yeah. Tired. Where's Rory?" he said shortly, standing up and trying to act like he usually did, wavering his hands about the controls.

"Dunno." Shrugged Amy, sensing some sort of awkwardness.

"Breakfast? " asked the Doctor, trying to get Amy out of his hair.

Amy just smiled and walked in the direction of the kitchen.

The Doctor watched after her, his heart aching. He needed to talk to her. Soon.

**DWDWDWDW**

"You seem happier." Said Rory, looking at Amy's bright face. She smiled slightly at him.

"Yeah. Good sleep, for once." She replied, even though most of the night she had been crying in the Doctor's arms…

"Good." Rory said, grabbing himself some mugs and making him and Amy a coffee.

He placed it in front of her and she smiled gratefully, cradling it in her hands. "Where's the Doctor?" asked Rory.

Amy wondered why each of them would keep asking her where the other was. Was it just to keep awkwardness out of the way? It certainly didn't work…

"Control room." She replied curtly, head dazed in thought. She took a sip of coffee and scolded her lips, but not even flinching. She wondered why the Doctor was acting so weirdly. As if he was…shy of her…

She suddenly wondered if she had been calling something out in her dreams. Perhaps that's why the Doctor was so…

"I need to go speak to the Doctor." Amy said, standing up from the table, leaving her coffee with a bemused Rory.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor was back to his original position, head in hands, sitting on the console chair. He didn't hear Amy coming, and jumped when her hand tapped his shoulder.  
>"Amy!" he cried, jumping up.<p>

"Hey." She smiled quietly.

The Doctor knew now was the time…

"Amy, can I-"

"I just wanted to ask," Amy interrupted, "Was I…calling out in my sleep or something?"

"No." replied the Doctor, wondering how to word the situation. _Just tell her._ He thought, _it's not that embarrassing._

But it was.

"Amy…" he started, swallowing, "Why don't you love Rory the way you should?"

The "talk" came out in the wrong way, not even close to how the Doctor had planned. He felt his cheeks going red at Amy's stunned face.

"W-what?" she asked.

"You still like me, even after I _told _you I couldn't be with you…"

"Doctor what are you talking about? Where did this come from?"

Amy watched as he sighed and turned away.

"Amy, just answer me."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Lied Amy, a doubt of the Doctor seeing her dreams creeping into her mind…but that was impossible.

"You do. You can't deny it, Amy. I've seen your dreams, twice."

It came out faster than expected, and the Doctor held back a gasp at himself. Amy let it out for him, gasping loudly. "What?" she asked, her theory coming true…

"I was worried…I had to see."

Amy took a step towards him, though inside she was secretly glad he had seen them…

"You were _spying _on me?" she asked, outraged.

"No no!" the Doctor put his hands out in defence, "Dreams can be dangerous. I had to let the TARDIS show them to me so that I could check you weren't-"

"I can't believe this, Doctor! Dreams are private." She said, frowning.

The Doctor felt himself gulp. He'd ruined his chances of them ever…

He looked at Amy again and wondered why she was smiling suddenly. "Amy…?" he asked, curiously.

"I'll admit it, Doctor," she said, stepping forward again, "I like you, okay? I could never get over a time travelling, good looking guy like you."

The Doctor was stunned, speechless.

"But you have as much to own up to." She smirked.

"What...?" the Doctor whispered.

"I've seen those looks you've given me. All of them. Every time you see me and Rory holding hands, you flinch. Every time I smile at you, you blush. Every time we hold hands, you gulp. Even if I brush your skin or look into your eyes your cheeks go up in flames. You like me just as much." She waggled her finger, still grinning.

"Amy…I have no idea…I'm a Timelord"

"You do! Who cares if you're a Timelord? They can still have feelings. You look like a human…You like me. But don't worry about owning up. I'm here to help." She smirked again. She stepped forward, at least an inch between the two, and grabbed hold of his tweed jacket, pulling him towards her.

The Doctor wasn't expecting this and took a moment to try and get away. He pulled away, trying to slap Amy's hands off. Rory could come through any second…

Amy didn't seem to care, though, and just grabbed onto the Doctor's braces pulling him away from the console. The Doctor wouldn't give in, holding her hands to try and prise them away. "Amy! Stop it… Amy!" he told her sternly.

But just like back in her bedroom after she had told him she was getting married, she just grinned, still trying to lean in…

The Doctor finally got himself away, edging back, trying to get to the stairs…

But Amy was too quick for him, following him around the control panel, going in circles. "Amy…you're getting married in the morning you-"

"Always the excuse, Doctor. Think of something I actually care about…"

Amy replied, smirking at the Doctor's face. She finally caught his jacket, holding onto him as he rounded the corner. "No where to run now, ay?" she said, lips hovering dangerously close to the Doctors…

The Doctor had to restrain from kissing her, but Amy could see the pain of not in his face. She laughed. "See. Now let's just put my little theory to the test and see if you don't kiss me." She said in a mischievous tone, leaning in even closer.

The Doctor blinked, stopping himself…leaning in to…

"No!" he said, slipping under Amy's grip and heading towards the rails.

Big mistake.

Amy held onto the rails, trapping the Doctor inside her arms. "Amy, stop it right now. I'm the Doctor…I can't-…"

He was silenced by Amy putting a finger on his lips. "Hush, now, raggedy Doctor." She grinned, "You just need to admit it. You like me. Now kiss me and show its true" she said, testing the Doctor's patience.

"Amy! I don't! You've got Rory, stop this, PLEASE!" he spluttered.

"You can't make me love another man if I don't want to. You _forced _me to be in love with him."

At Amy's words, a painful memory of leaving Rose and the clone of himself on the beach flooded into his mind…

He had forced Rose to love that man.

When she had loved him.

The guilt was too much for the Doctor. "Doctor?" asked Amy, puzzled by the far away look on his face. The Doctor shook his head back to the present and stared into Amy's eyes.

He couldn't do it again.

He couldn't make someone love someone else just because he was "the Doctor.".

If Amy wanted him…then he had to let her…

It was her choice. Not his. It had been Amy's Choice all along.

Whilst the Doctor was thinking all these, Amy seized the moment and pressed her lips against his.

**Well. Foolish much? Rory is only five metres away, fgs Amy :D Review? Lemme know what you think…I think I might have rushed this a little, their "relationship" I mean. But tbh this is just like another flesh and stone kiss…where they're not thinking. But soon they will be :P no there won't be any M rated chapters, so don't expect any **

**Merliena **


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: Late. Ikr. Haha been busy :L, as always…**

**I actually couldn't wait to write the next chapter, sorta, so yes. Here is the next chapter. Thank you for the reviews, the most I've ever got is like, eight, now I have 22 :D :D :D I'm quite proud actually … but 22 isn't 100… ;) I'll never get that thouhghh- SHUT UP YOU'RE RAMBLING, GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER **

**Merliena **

**Chapter Eight**

**Not all the time.**

Amy didn't feel any guilt until she released the Doctor from her grip. He was staring at her, with the most faraway look on his face Amy had ever seen. She felt her heart beating wildly, her cheeks blushing as the guilt set in. She had just kissed _the Doctor. _

Not wanting to answer anything, or even talk, she stumbled away and up the stairs to her bedroom, slamming the door.

What had she just done? Of course, deep down, she had enjoyed it. The Doctor was the most amazing, if not good looking, "men" she had ever met. And everything they'd been through together made it like a fairy-tale…everything…and a fairy-tale needed romance, right?

Amy shook her head, planting her forehead into her fists. She felt her eyes glisten with tears as everything around her became complicated, all her dreams she had had of the Doctor….

She didn't think it would hurt this much.

But being Amy she decided to carry on. Ignore any look the Doctor gave to her about that kiss.

Talk to Rory as if she loved him…

But even thinking about doing that stung her heart.

Lying wasn't in her nature.

**DWDWDWDW**

Rory came through to the control room to see an astonished Doctor with his back against the rails, just standing there…staring into space.

"Doctor?" he asked, taking a step down towards the control panel.

The Doctor snapped out of it, turning red for some reason when he saw Rory. "Hmm?" he murmured, still in a daze about Amy _kissing him. _

"Okay…" Rory said, looking wary.

"Sorry, thinking," smiled the Doctor.

"Where's Amy?" Rory asked, looking around as if Amy would appear from somewhere.

"Uh…" the Doctor paused at the sound of Amy's name. "I don't know…"

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Rory, narrowing his eyes.

The Doctor nodded silently, brown hair flopping around his face as he did so. "I'll go and find Amy." Rory said. The Doctor tilted his head and watched him go up the stairs, before falling against the panel, running a hand through his hair.

What was he going to do with Amelia Pond?

**DWDWDWDW**

"Amy…?" asked Rory warily, knocking lightly on Amy's bedroom door.

Amy stiffened, wiping her tears away hastily and sitting up. She placed her hair over her cheeks to hide the tear-stains. "Yeah?" she asked, making her voice stronger than she felt.

Rory opened the door and peeked through.

Straight away he noticed Amy had been crying.

"Hey…" he said sweetly, sitting next to her. Amy looked into his eyes and saw the love for her that she'd known since she was eight. But it was brotherly love. She loved him like family.

"You okay?" he asked, stroking a hair away from Amy's eyes, not knowing how awkward this was for Amy.

She didn't love him like that.

"Yeah. Bad dreams, you know?" she said, smiling brightly.

Rory looked suspicious. "You and the Doctor are acting weird today…" he said.

"Never mind. Weird day." Amy said, standing up. She smiled again and went to go out the door.

She reached the control panel and saw the Doctor standing with his face looking…weird. She wished she could just turn around and run away. But he had seen her.

"Amy…" he started.

Amy shushed him, hopping down the steps, acting brighter than she was feeling. "Where next?" she asked.

The Doctor blinked, astonished. Amy Pond really puzzled him.

"Uh…how about the planet of…" he stopped for a moment, seeing Rory come down the stairs. He smiled quickly, then turned away.

"Planet of?" Amy encouraged him to continue.

"Uh. I don't know. I'm stuck for ideas…if I'm honest…uh…I was thinking a concert, or something." He randomly said.

Amy grinned. "Sounds good! Let's go." She said, smiling.

The Doctor couldn't smile back. He pulled a lever and the TARDIS began to bump around, throwing them all on the floor.

The Doctor got up before the TARDIS had landed, striding down to the doors.

He thrust them open and looked around at the setting, Amy and Rory following. "A Beatles concert!" gasped Rory, looking around to see the Beatles on stage, the crowd going completely wild. No one had noticed a blue box land. "Yep!" said the Doctor cheerfully, "Brilliant new songs out, the world's going CRAZY. Off you go, enjoy yourselves."

He smiled brightly and watched as Rory began to stride forward into the crowd.

The Doctor seized his moment, grabbing Amy's hand and dragging her behind the TARDIS so Rory couldn't see.

"Amy…"he began darkly.  
>"Don't." Amy interrupted.<p>

"What?"

"I know what you're going to say. I shouldn't have kissed you. I'm sorry for that…but I can't help who I like. Neither can you." She said.

"I know, Amy, but I just wanted to ask-…"

"If I'm planning on a long term thing?" Amy said, taking the words out of his head. She shrugged "Depends whether you agree."

She leant in again, taking the Doctor by total surprise, and kissed him softly. The Doctor didn't even have time to react before she pulled away. The crowds around her were blocked for a moment, she could only think of the Doctor, the only person who could wear a bow tie and still look good, the only man she had ever truly loved, the only man she would ever run away with on the night before her wedding…

Amy turned her back on him, walking away boldly, though inside her heart was pounding with joy…and pain.

She caught up with Rory, turning back to see the Doctor walking slowly, still at the TARDIS.

Her heart was still pounding.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Concert was great and the trio partied hard to the songs, even the Doctor losing his mood and laughing along with the two.

Rory was oblivious to the looks Amy kept giving the Doctor.

When they returned to the TARDIS, most of the crowds had gone, leaving mounds of litter in their place.

Amy was still smiling along with the others, forgetting about everything for a moment.

Until the Doctor unlocked the doors…

And Rory retreated up to bed…

Leaving Amy and the Doctor alone.

"So…good night?" Amy said awkwardly.

The Doctor shrugged, looking at the monitor, busying himself with nothing.

Amy shifted uneasily, opening her mouth silently.

"Pond." The Doctor said, looking at her, waving his hands in the air, "I…just want to know. I mean, I can't _force _you to like someone else. I just…don't know how I could…"

Amy rolled her eyes. "You don't have to think anything of it if you don't want to. I just know that I…" she looked away, "Love you, Doctor…"

She blushed again, never thinking she'd say that to her childhood friend.

"But, Amy, I just…Rory and you…you're getting married…" the Doctor couldn't talk properly. Amy smirked, "Oh so you admit you like me?" she raised her eye brows playfully. The Doctor looked baffled.

"When did I say that?"

"You're worried about me and Rory getting married, meaning you're jealous, _meaning…_ you like me."

She winked at the Doctor as his mouth dropped open.

"Amy…I don't even…" Amy shushed him and turned away gracefully.

"Just accept it, Doctor. I will always love you over Rory."

She retreated up the stairs, her heart glowing for once.

Little did she know that the Doctor's was too.

**DWDWDWDW**

"_Are you okay?" asked the Doctor, a forest surrounding them again._

_I looked up at him through glassy eyes. "Yeah." I replied, my own voice feeling as if it had been taken away from me._

_There was a bright light…the crack was getting nearer…_

_Then the Doctor reached out, touching my hand. But with the touch a crack was descending through my hand, eating me alive…as if my whole SOUL was being eaten…_

"_Doctor?" I asked, close to tears._

"_I'm sorry," the Doctor said, a tear rolling down his cheek. He kissed me and then looked down at the ground._

_The white light engulfed him, then I felt the real PAIN the realness of the crack eating me…eating me away…_

**DWDWDWDW**

"DOCTOR!" Amy screamed at the top of voice. She panted heavily, eyes wide, feeling around her arms to check she was still alive. That dream had been so real she had felt herself being eaten…

There was a sound at her door and the Doctor came in, still fully dressed, obviously not having gone to bed.

"Amy?" he asked, forgetting everything that she had just done to her that day, forgetting all the awkwardness and just hugging her tight. She cried into his shoulder, so frightened, but trying to keep telling herself it was just a dream. The Doctor was here.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked Amy, pulling away to look into her eyes.

"There was…this crack, in the forest again. Then you touched my hand and a crack appeared in my skin…" she said, swallowing, "It ate away at my life, Doctor."

The Doctor looked serious for a moment and Amy felt even worse. But then he smiled. "Just a dream, Pond." He whispered, hugging her again, rocking the Scottish girl back and forth as she stifled her sobs.

"I can't sleep anymore tonight Doctor. Not after that…" Amy said, wiping her eyes.

The Doctor smiled and heaved her up. "Fair enough, I'll get you a drink of hot chocolate or something." He said, eyes twinkling with humour.

Amy smiled gratefully, following him out the door and to the kitchen.

The Doctor gave her a mug of hot chocolate, making one for himself, and she drunk it happily, feeling better already.

"Thanks, Doctor." She said, smiling again.

She left the room to go to the library, thinking some reading would help.

The Doctor followed, head drowning with thoughts. Amy wasn't acting normally after these dreams…and the crack eating away at her seemed real…it would never happen though, would it?

He followed her all the way to the library and watched sadly as she wiped away stray tears. Poor Amelia Pond. It was probably all his fault she was like this. He had been so mean to her…making her wait. Perhaps that's why she liked him. And he liked her. Because of all the moments they spent _waiting _for each other. It was enough to drive anyone mad. But with them it had just turned them kinder…wanting each other more…

Amy took out a book and curled up on arm chair, opening the dusty cover to begin reading. She sniffed slightly, the Doctor knowing she was holding back tears.

He walked over to her, kneeling down next to the chair. "Amelia Pond." He said, voicing his thoughts, "the Impossible girl."

Amy smiled, looking into his eyes and feeling her heart beat madly.

"Always getting your own way." He said, smiling softly.

Amy looked down, "Not all the time." She said quietly.

They both knew what she was talking about.

**Do you think I've rushed Amy's feelings and stuff a bit too much? Idk, tell meh wat you think. Oh yeah and Amy's dreams DO have a point, they're not just crazy blabbering that have no point to the story ;) considering this story is all about her dreams… yeah…**

**R&R **


	9. Chapter 9

**a/n: the new episode made me cry. I hardly ever cry (seriously, people around me in sad films sob loudly and I'm sitting there like this is sad. But im not crying. Heheh). :'( aww that was so sad. The TARDIS/11doctor is now my new favourite ship (part from amy/11****th****) because…well…its the tardis/doctor. Duh. Who COULDN'T like it?they're like a MARRIED COUPLE. :')**

**WHOA lots of sudden reviews. Looked at my emails and VOOM reviews all down the page ;) **

**now, next chapter :D (yes the first bit was inspired by mcr-the only hope for me is you ;))**

**Merliena **

**Chapter Nine**

**Feelings and Emotions.**

_Remember me._

_Remember me._

_Remember me._

_Amy Pond…_

_Remember me…_

_Amelia Pond…_

_Remember me…_

_I…_

_I…_

_I love-…_

Amy's eyes snapped open and for once she found she wasn't screaming. She lay there peacefully, the present slowly swimming back into vision, the dream fading…

Not that she had seen anything… It had just been black. Blackness…with the Doctor's voice murmuring those words which were slipping away from her memory fast…

She blinked a couple of times to set her vision back to normal, then she threw back the covers. It seemed to be a habit, getting up in the night to see the Doctor. But if it for the Doctor, she didn't mind…

Amy made her way to the control room, flashbacks of earlier on in the night…

When the Doctor had read her part of a story to calm her mind down and help her sleep…his arms around her shoulders…his voice…his smell…_her _raggedy Doctor.

The Control room was empty, the low hum of the TARDIS carrying on cheerfully, the controls dimly lit up by the greenish-orange light that made Amy think of the TARDIS as her home. She did a little spin to look around to see if the Doctor was anywhere, then went to the screen. She was quite happy that he wasn't there, because she wanted to try something…

The Doctor had spied on her dreams, now it was Amy's turn. She wanted to know if the Doctor actually _liked _her. A doubt tugged at her heart but she ignored it.

_Remember, _she thought to herself, _dreams don't mean everything, if he's not dreaming about you it doesn't mean he doesn't like you…_

Still, she hoped he was…

Not knowing exactly how to get the TARDIS to _show _his dreams, she tapped the panel lightly. "Come on, girl. Let me see the Doctor's dreams!" the TARDIS made a noise, as if stirred from sleep, and then whirred quietly. Amy felt weird talking to a "box" but then again, it was alive, and it heard her…

A flicker of light flashed on the screen…then…

"Amy?" said a surprised voice.

Amy spun around, thankful that the TARDIS shut the screen down for her, to see Rory standing at the top of the stairs.

"Rory…" she said, smiling nervously…glad she hadn't watched the Doctor's dreams after all…

"What are you doing here?"

Rory looked confused, "Well…it's nine o' clock…" he said.

Amy felt surprised. She had actually _slept in _for once. But in the TARDIS you could never tell when it was morning unless you looked at the clock.

A sound down the corridor caused the two nervous pair to turn around. The Doctor came striding down and saw their serious faces. His face dropped immediately and he stepped back…

"Sorry…was I…interrupting…I'll just…" he stuttered, stepping back, a doubt in his mind of Rory and Amy getting back together…ruining is chances…tearing him apart all over again…

Amy laughed, "Nah, we were just talking about the time." She grinned, truthfully.

The Doctor grinned back and walked back into the console with relief, patting the panel and pattering down the stairs underneath the TARDIS control panel. He always knew when Amy was telling the truth.

Amy watched him sit on his little swing seat, putting some goggles on his head, making him look so funny and cute that she smiled.

The Doctor saw the look and his heart fluttered…

He shook the feeling away and began to solder some wires, which had been broken the trip before. The flashes of light sprung up and Amy watched in admiration as the Doctor didn't even flinch…

"Amy? Coming for breakfast?" asked Rory, walking in the direction of the kitchen.

Amy snapped out of her daydream, her head dazed, and followed Rory out of the control room.

**DWDWDWDW**

Once Amy had gone, the Doctor relaxed in his seat, dropping the soldering tool. He was feeling confused. He didn't know whether he should go along with Amy…what would Rory do to him? What would _he _do to _Rory_? Taking his fiancé away from him would surely break his heart…

The Doctor had nothing against Rory, he rather liked him in fact. He was reliable and kind…and he deserved Amy more than the Doctor did…

That what he kept thinking to himself.

He had killed so many, and yet Rory had never harmed a soul in that way…

Of course, the Doctor hadn't killed on purpose. Only when he HAD to. There was always a reason. But didn't that make him a monster? Why would Amy ever like a monster?

He sighed, picking up the soldering iron and placing it on the seat as he stood up. He flung off his goggles and reluctantly walked towards the kitchen...

But suddenly a voice rang out in his head.

"_You're silly, Doctor."_

The TARDIS.

The Doctor looked up at the control panel to speak to his ship. "What?" he asked, confused.

"_Never thinking of anyone else but yourself."_

"I do! I think of everyone all the ti-…"

"_Hush. I just mean, haven't you thought of Amy? She really likes you, Doctor. How would she feel if you forced her to love another man she didn't love in that way? Sure she loves him like a brother, but you're _forcing _her to marry him. You did it to your last lov-…"_

"I know I did. But…I couldn't…that is the past. This is the future. Amy and I just…wouldn't work. She's _human._ I could never watch her die…"

"_No. But you could always do what that Liz 10 did back on the spaceship."_

"What was that?"

_"Slowed her body clock, silly. Or you could let Amy stare into the eyes of a watch and-…"_

"I'd rather slow her body clock. The other process is painful. But this isn't the point. I'd regenerate someday and she wouldn't like the new me."

"_Rose liked the new…well old now…you. She didn't care."_

The Doctor sighed, knowing his loving ship was right. Amy _wouldn't _care. She would love him no matter what, because inside, truly, he was still the Doctor. Just with a different face and a different way of speaking…but that mattered. Alot.

"What can I do though? I can't hurt Rory." He said.

"_Hmm. Well, that's something to think of later. First you and Amy need to be more honest with each other."_

"You mean…_cheat_ on Rory?" exclaimed the Doctor.

"_Only because it's necessary…then he can find out in a nice way. Trust me, Doctor. I've seen things like this, plenty of times."_

"What do you have in mind?"

"_Now you're getting it!"_

"Shut up."

"_Well, thanks. But anyway, I think you should talk to her some place that is special to you and her…something you promised her when she was seven…"_

"What did I promise her?"

But the TARDIS had already ended the conversation and the Doctor had already worked it out.

The Swimming Pool. He had to find the Swimming Pool.

**Okay. We all know now the poor tardis can't talk. But hey…who cares huh! It's a fanfic. Also I feel so sorry for the TARDIS… I never knew they were "in love" as it were. SORRY TARDIS DEAR **

**ALSO Sorry tha this chapter was a little boring…well…very boring…the next chapter will be better I PROMISE. Well…that's for you to decide though I guess… :') thanks for reading now can you do the other half? (pssst.. REVIEW! ;)) **

**Preview of next chapter? Well…a little more romance (I shall say it again…NO M RATED CHAPTERS ALRIGHT?)**

**Bye. :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**a/n: hellloo lovely people :D another burst of reviews, seriously I've never got as many as this. It's brightened up my bleak, bad day :D thank you. Anyway, here. ROMANCE. Finally. I've been looking forward to the romance (sad…ikr) ;D No drama…just…fluff…I guess… and most importantly… well, read for yourself! **

**Merliena **

**Chapter Ten.**

**Swimming pool in the library.**

Amy leant against the table chairs, feeling bored. The Doctor hadn't come back for a while and she wondered where he was. Feeling a little clingy, she turned to her coffee mug, taking a sip and staring at Rory. He looked a little sad. "What's up?" she asked him, sliding into the wooden chair.

Rory looked up at her, confused. "I just… I don't know…I'm feeling a little sick." Rory confessed. Amy tipped her head to one side, concerned. "You should probably go and get some rest." She said, patting his back and pulling him gently out the seat like a mother.

"But…"

"No buts, go to your bed and sleep, Mr Williams. You won't feel any better unless you sleep." Amy watched him as he staggered down the corridor. He really _didn't _look well, so she had no doubt he was lying. His face was pale and he kept holding his stomach. He had dark rings engraved under his eyes and Amy knew all too well he had a bug. It wasn't every day they got ill in the TARDIS…

The Doctor appeared then, looking a little brighter than before. He smiled at Amy. "Is Rory okay?" he asked, concerned, "Only he said he was going to bed cos' he feels sick?"

Amy nodded, "Yeah. He's got some kind of bug. It's fine."

There was an awkward silence as the pair thought of the kisses again…

"So it's just us then!" Amy said, breaking the silence. The Doctor smiled.

"Good." He murmured. Amy felt a spark of hope jump in her heart.

She seized the moment.

"Why is that good?" she asked, the look painted on her face that always appeared when she was "flirting."

The Doctor didn't think she heard him and stepped back a baby step. "Uh. I don't know…back to old times…"

"Don't you like Rory?"

"Of course I like Rory! He's a great guy!"

"Yeah…well…why is it good that we're together?"

"Amy. I know what you're thinking. Just stop, right there."

With that the Doctor turned from the kitchen and began to walk away, his boots tapping on the floor.

Amy smirked, having seen the Doctor blush brightly at her words. She had him right where she wanted him.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor walked all the way down the corridor, everything that he was thinking before tipped out of his mind. He could only think of that little scene with him and Amy. He knew his feelings were getting worse, or better. It depended on which way you looked at it.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to walk away the memory. He had no idea where he was going, but he knew he could never get lost in the TARDIS. She would always find a route back for him.

The TARDIS name popping into his head made him remember his previous thoughts.

He wondered if the TARDIS would be helpful and let him find the swimming pool, but there was nothing.

Looked like she was making him _work _to find it. Sighing, the Doctor continued to walk, knowing Amy wouldn't be following him.

He passed door after door, not even looking for the pool entrance anymore. His head was too deep in thought.

Suddenly, though, he inhaled the smell of chlorine and he felt excited. He turned to see where it was and the opening of the swimming pool room lay to the left of him. He smiled softly, walking towards it.

Finally.

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy was left alone in the kitchen for a while, pondering over whether she was moving too quickly for the Doctor. He wasn't an ordinary guy like she was used to…he would take more time to confess to her how he felt. But she was starting to feel a little defeated, although he still blushed at her a lot…

She decided to check on Rory, so retreated out of the kitchen to find Rory's room. She went down the dark corridor with lit up with the warm orange light as she walked down it, the TARDIS humming happily.

When she thought she had found Rory's room, she opened the door and went inside.

Wrong room.

There was a four poster bed, a book lying on top of it. Random objects lay cluttered about the room, bow ties strewn across the floor and other jackets of all kind. Something told her this was the Doctor's room. Amy smiled at the Doctor's clutter. He was just like a kid. She began to pick up some jackets and place them gently on his bed, when she spotted the diary. Her heart flipped. Seeing his dreams wouldn't matter if she read his diary…surely the diary would be truer than the dreams.

But could she? Diaries were private…what if he didn't like her and it tore her up…but what if he did…what if…

She lay her hands on the cover and took a deep breath. She knew it was wrong. She had nearly killed Rory when he had tried to read her diary (which had been full of drawings of the Doctor, the TARDIS and all her feelings of him…)

"Amy!"

Amy jumped, feeling that no matter what she did to find out the Doctor's feelings, she was always caught. She turned to face the Doctor, who didn't look angry. At all. He had a peaceful expression on his face…

"Sorry! I was looking for Rory's room to check if he was okay and…"

"It's fine, really. I just…"

He shifted.

"What?" Amy asked.

"Have something to show you."

He smiled brightly and pulled Amy up and out of the room. He pulled her down the corridor. "No need to drag me!" Amy laughed, slowing up just to annoy the Doctor.

"Sorry." He said.

Finally he stopped outside a plastic coated door and he let go of Amy's arm, spinning around to face her.

They were inches apart and Amy felt her heart thudding loudly as she peered into the Doctor's eyes…feeling as if she could just lean in…

"I've promised you a lot, Amelia Pond." He said, juddering Amy back into the present, "Promised that I'd be five minutes, promised you that you could trust me…"

He shook his head, smiling,

"And I also promised you a swimming pool."

He grinned and opened the door.

Amy looked in and gasped. A beautiful pool lay before her, gleaming in a bright warm light on the ceiling. The water was as beautiful as a shining crystal, little ripples dancing across it. The pool itself had been made to look "outdoors" ish, with sparkling white rocks placed around it. It was he pool she had seen in her dreams when she was a child…

Amy turned to the Doctor and hugged him. He gladly hugged her back. Giggling, she pulled away, "And even in the library!" she said, spying some bookshelves around the edges of the pool.

The Doctor grinned proudly. "Of course, Pond."

"I'm gonna go get my swimming costume, wait here!" Amy said, clapping her hands in delight like a seven year old. The seven year old the Doctor had known only a few weeks ago…

He grinned and watched her gracefully run back down the corridor.

He turned to find some swimming trunks to swim in.

**DWDWDWDW**

"WATCH OUT!" shouted a voice, startling the Doctor as he lay peacefully in the pool.

He looked up, placing his feet on the pool floor, to see Amy in a bikini about to jump wildly into the pool. He grinned as she leapt high in the air and landed with an enormous SPLASH, sending water flying into his eyes.

He began to swim towards her, watching as she slowly swam towards the surface. She grinned at him, ignoring her fluttering heart at seeing him in swimming trunks…

"The water is warm!" she exclaimed.

"'Course, I hate freezing water. Just asked the TARDIS to warm it up!" he smiled again and she smiled back, swishing her wet ginger locks back so she could see.

The Doctor could only stare into her eyes…

Amy paddled around a bit and then spoke to him. "How did you find this place anyway?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "Came across it."

Amy tried not to show her disappointment. She hoped he had planned to find it so he could talk to her…

She swam a small width of the pool and then lay on her back, staring at the lights on the ceiling.

"Can we talk?" she asked suddenly.

The Doctor looked up from floating on his back. "Sure…what about?" he said, though he already knew…

"Us."

The Doctor sighed, correct with his thoughts, and leant against the pool side.

"Go ahead…" he said quietly.

"Do you like me?" Amy asked, not bringing herself to look at him. She felt her own cheeks go red at the awkward silence.

After no reply she tried something else. "Okay…well…why did you…kiss me back all those times?" she asked again, "Cos that's kind of…you know, mixed signal. Like, you're kissing me back one minute and then the next you're-…"

"Pond." The Doctor interrupted.

Amy looked up and realised with a start he was closer towards her than before.

"Yes…" she barely whispered, as the Doctor came so close she could hear his breathing…

"Just…It's just…I…" he looked away, starting again. "I guess it's just complicated…you're human and all that…you're getting married…you're…Amy…"

Amy waited for him to continue.

"But…I can't lie to you. I really can't. I like you, Amy." He took another pause and Amy felt her heart nearly pound out of her chest, "Well…more than like I suppose…but I didn't think you did until you…"

Amy didn't speak. She couldn't. She felt her heart glow with happiness at his words.

He placed his hands on her face. "I only found this place to talk to you… cos'…I can't really stop thinking about you. I've never-…"

He laughed quietly, looking away and then back at her. "Amelia Pond." He smiled, "The girl who didn't make sense. Especially not to me…"

Amy felt him lean in closer and was sure her heart was about to burst.

"So let's fix that…"

He leant in and Amy realised with shock that his lips were pressing against hers.

The Doctor. _Her _Doctor. Was kissing her. It took a while for it to set in.

Her reaction was almost instant and she kissed him back, feeling his hands slide into her hair and pull her closer towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him, her feet hardly touching the floor, the water of the pool reaching up to her neck. She felt two hearts beating fast below hers and she pressed her lips closer to his. Suddenly nothing mattered anymore.

The Raggedy Doctor was kissing her without her even starting the kiss. That's all she cared about. The warmth of his body, the feeling of his hearts beating fast, his lips gently touching hers…

He pulled away and the coldness of the air slapped Amy hard.

All either of them could do was stare, not wanting the moment to end, breathing hard.

**Ooooo getting "kissy" now are we doctor and amy? Humph. Well…don't blame me if this SUCKS, it's my first proper "ship". So you know…practising me romance and stuff ;)**

**R&R LEMME KNOW HOW TO IMPROVE, I really listen to you all I swear.**

**Merliennaaaa (who else). :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Heyyooooo people! Whoa lots of reviews, which were very helpful with ways to improve, so thank you all very very much! Plus Thank you Siodhna for helping me with thiss storyyyy just thought I'd mention. Now… here.. the chapter. I'm really sorry…I've had writers block, so this isn't really the "best" chapter :/ Not a goodway to make you read it, but writers block is a bad bad thing ): anyway…. Yeah…**

**Merlliieennnaaa :D**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Wounds.**

The Doctor couldn't even think what he had just done. He waded back in the water , eyes still trained on Amy, his feeling totally crazy. What had he just done? Nine hundred years and he had only kissed a girl intentionally at least once.

He bumped against the ladder of the pool and climbed up it shakily, turning his head away and heading for the door, leaving an astonished Amy in the pool to stare into space.

He ran all the way to his room, slamming the door and falling into a heap on his bed. His ran his hands down his face, stressed and frustrated. Why had Amy puzzled him so much into kissing her? He was sure he liked her…Amy was the most extraordinary girl he had ever met. She infuriated him and yet inspired him all at the same time…

He sat up and tried to stop the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

He tried to shift his thoughts, but the only thing that popped into his mind was Rory, which made it even worse. What would Rory do to him? Kind hearted, lovely Rory wouldn't hurt him would he? He might leave…then Amy might realised she liked Rory better and then…

The Doctor sighed and leant against the wall beside his bed. When had things become so complicated between him and Amy?

**DWDWDWDW**

"Are we not going anywhere today then?" asked Rory as the three sat in the control room. Amy sat further away from the Doctor than she meant to and felt uncomfortable about it. She had no idea what they had just done, no idea why, and no idea what she should do about it.

The Doctor shrugged, looking at Rory. "Dunno. Where do you want to go?" he asked.

Rory shrugged too and looked at Amy, "What do you think, Amy?" he asked.

For a moment Amy couldn't speak, her thoughts clogged up with the Doctor, but finally she pieced her words together.

"Uh…how about… a different planet…or something?" she said slowly, not thinking clearly.

The Doctor noticed her stammers and turned away, hiding his red cheeks.

"Okay!" he said, turning childish again to cover everything up, "How about the planet Yaleward, it's full of beautiful little creatures that nibble at your toes, well, sort of, one of them bit me…but it was an adult…so yeah perhaps not the best place to go. But there is always the place where the ground is blue and the sky is brown, brilliant place, serve the best food in the universe, apart from at that other place…where was it now…well anyway-…You could always ask those-…"

As the Doctor went on with his ramble, Amy sighed and looked away, feeling ill and tired all of a sudden.

Rory listening to the Doctor until they had finally decided on the planet where everything was made out of food…

They landed with a bump and Rory and the Doctor turned to go. "Hey Doctor…" said Amy, hanging behind.

The Doctor reluctantly turned to face her, trying not to notice the waves of red hair cascading down her shoulders…

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'll just…if you don't mind, hang back here. I think I've got what Rory had, feeling a bit sick you know?"

The Doctor nodded, "Get some rest, we'll be back soon." He smiled warmly, melting Amy's heart.

They turned to go, leaving Amy alone…once again.

**DWDWDWDW**

"I'm just saying, the last time you left her we had to go back." Rory explained walking alongside the Doctor, who shrugged, "She'll be fine this time, trust me."

They stopped all of a sudden to take in their surroundings. The trees were made of a weird looking fluffy sweet type, almost like candyfloss.

The ground was a hard, dark chocolate, perfectly smooth…

"It's like Charlie and the Chocolate factory!" laughed Rory.

"Yeah, who knows, they may have filmed it here!"

The Doctor strolled on, Rory looking puzzled. "They wouldn't have gone to a different planet…for them it's impossible" he said.

The Doctor winked, "Not if I'm there it's not."

Rory rolled his eyes, "You mean to say _you _helped make Charlie and the Chocolate factory?"

"Yeah, gave old Roal Dahl the idea as well!"

Rory shook his head in disbelieve, "Sometimes, Doctor, I don't know if you're making half these things-.."

"Shh!" interrupted the Doctor, putting his finger up. He had suddenly stopped still. Rory looked around, "What's up?" he whispered.

The Doctor signalled for silence and that's when Rory heard it…

A sort of screech…coming from the distance…

"Is that…an animal?" asked Rory.

The screech came again, clearer.

"No…well yes…but…it's a…we should get back…" the Doctor began edging backwards.

"It's a what?"

"Never mind, Rory, just keep going backwards…perhaps it will…"

The screech came nearer then and Rory's eyes widened. "What _is _it?" he demanded, not taking a single step back.

There was no need for the Doctor to answer for just then a giant rat like creature burst out of the trees, screeching loudly. Rory gave out a cry and turned to follow the Doctor, running with all his might.

"WHERE'S THE TARDIS?" he shouted over the screeching.

The Doctor panted, "I THINK…OH…WE'VE…" he stopped, nearly tripping over, then began again, "WE'VE TAKEN A WRONG TURN, JUST KEEP RUNNING OR THIS THING WILL EAT YOU!"

They ran faster and faster, running out of breath, losing their way deep into the forest.

Then suddenly the Doctor tripped…and the rat snatched him up with a flick of its wrist.

**DWDWDWDW**

_The Doctor and me were struggling through that forest again. He was bleeding on his arm, his face, and his leg. I tried to hold his hand but something was forcing my hand away from him._

_We carried on struggling through the branches, faces appearing, evil faces, the stone statues that had nearly killed us…_

_Then there was a light, coming from the Doctor. I turned to look at him to see him dissolving into a shower of light. My eyes widened and I reached out, but I was getting further and further away…further…further…_

_The Doctor was completely alight, the shape of the crack etched into his skin. I tried to shout but he couldn't hear me. And I couldn't hear myself._

_That's when the angel began advancing towards me, the stone hands of it grabbing my wrist, pulling my further away…_

_The Doctor's face was the last thing to go before I screamed…._

Amy awoke at the sound of her own screams, sitting up in bed, hair a tangled ball of knots down her back. She panted, trying to get her breath back, eyes wide with horror. It had been a while since she had had nightmares.

She brought her knees up to her chin and gently rocked backwards, wanting the Doctor. Wanting his comforting arm, his voice, his face. Just _him _to hold her and tell her everything was fine.

The thought of the Doctor not being there made her well up and the tears came flooding out. Amy sobbed loudly, her cries enough to break anyone's heart.

Even the TARIDIS'.

The TARDIS began to hum comfortingly and Amy stopped sobbing, looking up and around at the TARDIS walls. "Can you hear me?" she asked, feeling silly talking to a box…

The TARDIS could only talk to the Doctor through a physic link , but it tried to make a sign that it could by humming louder. "Can you make the Doctor come back…?" she asked, feeling clingy.

The TARDIS made a grinding sound, as if it was whinging, meaning no probably. Amy got up and padded softly towards the control room, greeted by its warm orange light.

She gripped onto the railings and squeezed her eyes shut.

She wanted the Doctor back here again. When she dreamed of him dying it hurt her heart. She just wanted to know whether he was alive. She turned to her left and jumped in horror as she saw a figure standing behind her…

She screamed and everything went black.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor lay on the ground, the brightness of the forest slowly swimming back into a blurry vision. He put his hand up to his head but sharply brought it back down when a dull pain erupted through his body. Blood was trickling down his arm, from a deep gash. He sat up but crashed back down to the ground, the pain splitting his body in two. Rory's face appeared from nowhere, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Doctor?" asked the nurse, his face pale.

"Urgh…what happened?" murmured the Doctor.

"Well…that creature, thingy, got hold of you and has scratched your arm quite badly." Rory explained, indicating the gash on the Doctor's arm that Rory had begun to treat the best he could.

"Why did it let me go?"

"I stabbed it's foot with, something sharp…then it ran off, strangely enough, and you fainted from the loss of blood."

The Doctor strained to get up, pushing the chocolate ground back with his hands weakly. "We should get back to the TARDIS. I can treat my wound in there."

"Uh…well…where _is _the TARDIS?" asked Rory, looking around.

The Doctor struggled to his feet, helped by Rory.

"We'll have to find it!" he said, searching for the physic link between him and the TARDIS somewhere deep in his brain. He found it and squeezed his eyes shut. He clicked his fingers and somewhere nearby the sound of doors opening. They both turned to see the big blue box in between the candyfloss like trees…

"Whoa…how did you…" Rory began, but saw the Doctor struggling to get towards the box. He helped him along until they got to the doors. The Doctor handed him the key and, unlocking the doors, they stumbled in, tired.

That's where they were greeted by Amy lying on the floor unconscious, blood trickling from a cut on her head…

A heavy cricket bat lying next to her.

**URGH that was so bad. I'll make up for it by putting the next chapter up today or tomorrow, cos seriously, I am sorry D: WRITERS BLOCK I HATE YOU : ( hum. Well anyway, thank you for taking the time to read 3**


	12. Chapter 12

**a/n: to make up for a terrible last chapter (I thought it was) I'm doing two uploads in one! Yayyy…. ;) im sure you are all so excited -_- heh. So yes, R&R I want to improve. **

**Merliena (AGAIN, HELLO:D) **

**Chapter Twelve**

**One chance. **

The Doctor clutched at his arm, testing his body to the amount of pain it could feel. But he continued to treat Amy's wound on her head, his heart sick with so much worry he felt like he could throw up. _Wake up, _he thought to Amy, _Please please, wake up. Please please._

He felt near to tears. Someone had been in his TARDIS, the someone with the key, and had hit Amy with that bat.

But hadn't that person left all that time ago?

They must have come back…

He felt anger boil so furiously at the thought of that stupid person. He was going to kill them for what they had done to Amy…kill them with words and give them one chance.

Just one.

That was a personality that had stuck with him throughout his regenerations.

Amy suddenly gave a gasp and the Doctor's heart leapt with hope as her eyes sprung open. She began gasping for air, eyes red and wild, clutching at her throat. The Doctor panicked and clutched at her to stop her worrying and feeling all that pain…

"Shhhh…" he whispered in her ear, "It's alright, I'm here…"

He rocked her ever so gently back and forth, clutching at her even more gently. Amy began to calm down, her breathing not so ragged, and her eyes slowly returning to normal.

When she had stopped panicking the Doctor pulled away and stared into her eyes, "What happened?" he asked quietly.

Amy winced at the pain speeding through her head, "I don't know…there was a figure," she said, voice breaking, "Then it went all dark and…"

"Shh, it's alright. Just calm down, I've patched up the wound on your head, but you need rest." Said the Doctor, laying her gently back down on her pillow.

But Amy shot up again, ignoring the pain, panicking all over again.  
>"NO! Don't make me sleep again, Doctor! PLEASE!" she cried out desperately, gripping at the Doctor's shoulders and going crazy again.<p>

The Doctor had never seen her this…panicked. He felt a tug at his heart as she began to gasp all over again. He calmed her down quickly and lay her back down. "You don't have to sleep, just lie there peacefully." He said, realising the dreams were haunting her again. Obviously the bad ones…

"Don't leave, Doctor!" Amy whispered. The Doctor shook his head,

"I won't." he smiled. Amy smiled back, relaxing back into her pillow.

The Doctor stared at her in admiration. She was so beautiful, even when she was ill. Her red hair was in curls around her face, her pale white face so flawless, her deep misty eyes looking far away into the distance. For once he didn't stop himself feeling this.

He leant in to kiss her on the forehead, but Amy saw it coming and moved her lips up to meet his. He didn't pull away, he felt himself closing his eyes and kissing her back, feeling the coldness that Amy was feeling at that moment…it was the first kiss where his heart didn't start beating out of control.

Her lips were ice cold, but the Doctor couldn't let go. They were both feeling the same pain, and somehow this was a way of comforting each other…

Footsteps neared the door and they pulled away quickly, the Doctor standing up quickly. Rory came through the door and smiled at the pair, causing them both to feel even more pain. Amy couldn't take it much longer. She couldn't hurt Rory, she had to just tell him…

But when? How?

"I'll take care of her, Doctor. You take care of that cut in your arm!" said Rory, seeing blood still soaking the Doctor's arm.

Amy looked surprised. "Cut?"

"Don't worry, just rest, Amelia." Smiled the Doctor, giving her a look, and retreating out the room.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor came back from the medical bay, his arm patched up, the pain fading. He sat on the chair in the control room, thinking peacefully back to the scene between him and Amy. The guilt had been washed away for a while when he realised how special that kiss had been…

Rory came into the control room. "She's sleeping," he smiled.

The Doctor smiled back, "Good. Let's hope she doesn't have any bad dreams…"

"Yeah."

There was a silence.

"She was murmuring something in her sleep…"

The Doctor felt his heart clench.

"What did she say?"

"Something about…well all I heard was the word 'tell'"

The Doctor breathed a silent sigh of relief. "Probably nothing." He grinned, bouncing up, clapping his hands together, and striding towards the controls, "Oh, god, the wires have fused again. One sec, Rory, just gotta go fix these wires." He continued, bounding down the steps underneath the TARDIS room.

Rory watched through the glass as the Doctor sat back on that swing seat, placing those silly goggles back over his eyes. He began to solder the wires with white sparks exploding around.

Rory took a deep breath and began to speak. "So…Doctor…"

The Doctor looked up. "I was just wondering…will me and Amy ever get back to our wedding? Cos if not it's fine and all that, just wondering…" he continued.

The Doctor felt guilt rush over him like a tidal wave, nearly feeling faint. Suddenly he realised he had stopped the wedding. Amy would probably never…

"I don't know, up to Amy I guess!" he grinned, putting on an act…

Rory shrugged, "Cool." He said, "I'm gonna' go and get a drink!"

Rory went off towards the kitchen, leaving the Doctor feeling sick.

He had ruined Rory's _life. _So many lives he had ruined…but never in this way before. It was killing him.

How could they break it to Rory kindly?

**DWDWDWDW**

Rory returned to Amy's room after getting a drink. She was still asleep, looking peaceful and happy for once…

"_Amelia Pond…the girl who didn't make sense, especially not to me…" I heard the Doctor's words ring around my head…suddenly every kiss we had shared flashing through my head…right up until that last one._

_Suddenly I felt better. Every pain from my body vanished and I smiled…a picture of the beach popping up, the one we had been on when we went into that wrecked ship and met River Song…_

_I was staring at the Doctor and he stared back…_

_Just staring…_

_Right into each other's eyes..._

_Seeing everything each other was thinking…_

_I smiled again and the picture dissolved into more pictures…_

Amy shifted in her sleep and Rory looked over, taking a sip of his drink. He tipped his head to one side and began to think.

He loved Amy. But was beginning to think perhaps he had made a mistake asking her to marry him…

He was beginning to think it was more brotherly sisterly love. They had always been there for each other, like a brother and sister should be…

He had stopped her going insane when the Doctor hadn't returned…stopped her doing things she would regret…

But he was beginning to want to take back that ring…they could just be friends?

He knew he couldn't compete with the Doctor, so Amy would never settle down in Leadworth…she'd just keep travelling…it wasn't what Rory had been expecting for a relationship…

And she had kissed the Doctor before, but the Doctor had explained that over and over, saying it really was nothing. He believed him. The Doctor had that sort of face, you could tell when he was telling the truth.

Rory sighed and felt all his feelings jumble together to cause a headache…he sighed again and sat back in his chair, thinking hard about how he would tell Amy…

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor had stopped soldering the wires and sat back up in the control room, thinking about him and Amy. He wanted Amy, there was no denying it…

Then her dreams came flooding back to him, realising they were getting worse… he had to see the bad dreams...to try and help her out of them.

He went to check if Amy was okay and came in to the room see Rory watching over her as she slept. He smiled kindly at him and left to go back to the control room.

He got the TARDIS screen and began typing in the code for accessing the dreams. Finally Amy's dreams flickered onto the screen…but it wasn't what he expected. It was the pool scene when the Doctor had first kissed Amy back, though it kept switching to something else…he felt a little warmth spark into his heart…

Why was it, always, every time he looked at her dreams they were nice ones? Perhaps it was because her and the Doctor had just…

And whenever the Doctor left her…the bad dreams sunk in and…

He watched the scene on the monitor, every kiss Amy and the Doctor had shared flickering onto the screen. He smiled at what Amy was dreaming about, realising how much she actually loved him…

The last scene between them flickered onto the screen and he was about to turn off the monitor when he heard a sound behind him.

Spinning around, heart beating fast, he hoped it was Amy.

But it wasn't…

It was Rory…

"What was that you were watching…?" he asked.

**DRAMA! Rory has found out ;) I think that dramatic song could come in handy here: DUN DUN DUN.**

**I hope this chapter made up for the other one :D if not…sorry :/ ;)**

**Merliena ( all know that fgs) **


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n: well howdyyy! First angst ;D looking forward to it actually… ;)) this is dedicated to two people:  
>Sidhona because she has helped a lot with this story and iluvmerlinandredwall because she's me awesome friend who finally read this :D:D:D<strong>

**On with the show …**

…**okay…never saying that again, fine. ****Merliena**

**Chapter Thirteen **

**A side that shouldn't be unlocked.**

"What was that?"

Rory asked, looking betwixt the now blank monitor screen and a stunned Doctor.

He felt a knot of pain in his stomach…

That had looked like Amy and the Doctor…

"Doctor?" Rory encouraged the Doctor to talk…

"Umm…" for once the Doctor was lost for words, "How long you been there?"

He scratched his cheek nervously, something that was becoming a habit for when he was nervous or unsure…

"Long enough to see…well…I think…what did I see, Doctor?" Rory's voice began to get more urgent.

"Nothing! Some old friends of mine!"

"Identical twins to you and Amy are they?"

The Doctor felt his heart sink lower. "I thought you said you didn't know what you saw…"

"I know that I saw two people that looked like you…and they were…you know…"

"Yeah…but… that wasn't me…" the Doctor tried hopelessly.

Rory looked disbelieving. He felt his heart beat out of control and stepped forwards…

"It was you and Amy ,wasn't it." He said simply, no emotion showing in his voice.

It was enough for the Doctor to crumble, though.

"Rory …it's nothing…it's just a dream…I swear it doesn't mean anything, Amy loves you, she always has, I'm an alien…" he rambled in panic.

Rory just stood, hardly listening. "Amy's dream?" he interrupted quietly.

The Doctor took a second to reply.

"Uh…well I guess so…yes."

He felt like slamming his head on the control as he realised he had made the situation worse, always a thing with him.

Rory looked close to tears. "That was Amy's dream. And she was dreaming about kissing you."

The Doctor could only nod.

"Were they real kisses?"

With no answer, Rory filled it in himself, turning around, feeling that he could hardly keep himself upright. He leant against the control panel, feeling sick.

The Doctor edged towards him, hands out. "Rory…" he began, not knowing what on earth to say…

Rory spun around. "She's been cheating on me?" he snapped, anger beginning to boil as he realised everything…his world began to shatter…

"No! Rory it means nothing! Amy wasn't-…"

"That's not what it looked like in that dream. In one of them _you _kissed her. Amy has been…been…cheating on me!" his voice was stiff with so much anger and shock that he could hardly breathe.

The Doctor knew Rory was right. He felt everything in his body turn to jelly, leaning on the console to stop himself keeling over. He had ruined Rory. It was all his fault. All his flipping fault.

"Rory…just forget about it…I'll drop you both home so she forgets about me. I'll do anything I can-…"

He laid a hand on Rory's back to comfort him, but Rory looked sharply at the hand and slapped it away.

"_You've got as much to answer to_." He half whispered, a hiss slithering through his voice.

The Doctor tried to speak but only a mere squeak came out…

"Rory I…"

"DON'T! FOR GOD SAKE JUST DON'T!" Rory exploded, making the Doctor take a couple of steps back in astonishment…

He had never seen Rory so upset and it pained him.

He had unlocked a side of him that should never be unlocked in a human. Especially not one so kind hearted.

Rory advanced towards him. "How long?" he snarled.

The Doctor shrugged, looking scared. "Only about two days…I swear…it's nothing…"

Rory looked away, fighting back tears and holding a hand to his mouth. He turned back to the Doctor, a few tears shimmering in his eyes.

His lips twitched with anger.

"I can't believe you'd even…I mean…" he stopped himself, turning away.

"Rory, please, let's talk about this quietly…"

"QUIETLY?" Burst Rory, "I'VE JUST FOUND OUT MY FIANCÉE IS CHEATING ON ME! HOW CAN I TALK ABOUT IT QUIETLY!"

The Doctor could battle aliens, save planets and bring down civilisations with one word…

But he felt helpless with an angry man who had had his heart broken…

Though he should know how it feels. He too had had his heart broken…

As if things couldn't get any worse, Amy's voice sounded out.

**DWDWDWDW**

"What's going on?" she asked timidly, still scared and tired from lack of sleep and dreams.

Rory spun around, hatred reflected in his eyes, and the Doctor gulped silently…

"Oh." Rory said, folding his arms, "Hello."

Amy looked puzzled. "What's wrong with you?" she asked teasingly, not realising the situation.

"Don't give me that, you lying cheater."

Amy's eyes widened with shock. "Wh-what are you talking about, Rory?" she asked, giving the Doctor a horrified look.

Had she been found out?

"YOU'RE DREAMS!" Rory yelled.

Amy stepped back, shocked. Rory had never shouted at _anyone _or _anything. _His kind heart just didn't want him to shout…

But right now his face was blacker than thunder.

"What are you talking about, Rory?" she tried, knowing it was useless.

"The Doctor was watching your dreams, and I happened to walk in and see them. Don't deny it. I saw everything. You've been cheating on me…haven't you?" he asked in a sarcastic tone.

Amy advanced slowly down the stairs, realising she needed to take it slow...  
>"Rory let's keep this cool…"<p>

"Oh not you as well. That's all the Doctor's been saying," he said giving a disgusted look at the Doctor, "And I am not going to keep it COOL!" He spat.

Amy let herself come as close as she dared to Rory, hands out in defence. "I'm sorry, Rory…It was only, I mean, I didn't really think…"

Rory grabbed her wrists roughly and pulled her close. They could hear each other's heavy breathing…

"So it's true then?" he hissed.

Amy saw no reason to lie. She fought back the tears. Unsuccessful, they flowed out and she cried out, "YES! OKAY RORY I ADMIT IT!" she wailed.

The Doctor felt himself want to turn away and run…just get away from it all…

"You don't love me..." Rory looked down, on the point of exploding.

Amy was shocked, "I love you more than any man on that stupid planet, and I'm NOT lying." She said, almost shouting.

Rory believed her…almost. He nodded to the Doctor. "Except him."  
>"He's an alien."<p>

"If you love my why did you cheat on me?"

"Because…I…"

"Actually, no, don't even explain it to me. Because I don't want to know."

"Rory, if you just listen I can explain…"

"I don't want you to. I don't care."

"RORY!"

Rory felt his anger bang around inside him as Amy had the cheek to _shout _at him after everything she had done…

He raised his hand, hardly thinking, and brought it down hard on Amy's cheek.

A loud crack sounded and everything seemed to slow to a halt.

Amy felt backwards, hand going towards her cheek. The Doctor, horrified, began to race forward to catch her…

Rory stood there with his breath heaving.

Then it all sped back up again and the Doctor had caught an unconscious Amy. The smack had been so hard it had knocked her out…

He laid her gently on the floor, and turned to face the angered Rory.

"There was no need for that." He said darkly.

Rory tipped his head on one side, "You think?"

The Doctor took a moment to gather his anger and tuck it away in his head…

"Look, Rory, just calm down. We don't need this…anger…we can work it out simply…"

"Shut up! Just shut up! I loved Amy all her life, was there for her when you weren't, caught her when she fell, stopped her killing herself when she was bullied and asked her to marry me so she could be happy. So she could move out of that stupid house.

"Then you came back and everything, _every single_ thing changed."

The Doctor looked to the ground, realising he was right. Rory had been there more than the Doctor. The Doctor had destroyed Amy's life…

"She loves you." He murmured.

"How can you…how can you even say that, Doctor?"

"Because she loves you like a brother. She wasn't ready to be married…"

"Just take me home. I don't want to know. Please, Doctor."

The Doctor looked into Rory's eyes and saw the pain and hurt he felt. He nodded kindly and began to type in the coordinates for Leadworth.

Meanwhile Rory looked down at Amy and saw that she was badly hurt, a terrible bruise on her cheek from where he hit her…where he had lost control…hurt his best friend…that's right! She _was_ his best friend. Only a friend…_only a friend…_

He looked at her face and collapsed.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor was desperately trying to keep the TARDIS in control. Two unconscious companions lay on a shaking floor as the TARDIS flew out of control. "I'M REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD FOR THIS, DEAR!" he shouted at the control panel.

He was answered by nearly being tipped over. He hung onto the bar of the monitor just in time, hitting his foot hard on the panel.

"STOP!" he shouted, knowing it would do no good.

They crashed from side to side roughly. Amy and Rory suddenly popped up in his mind and he turned to see them almost being dragged off the platform.

He raced to grab Amy's hand before she slid off…

Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she began to gasp loudly, eyes wide.

"D-D-Doctor!" she stammered, slamming her body against his and hugging him tight.

The Doctor just held her there, glad to see Rory had been stopped by the chair…he was still unconscious, but unharmed.

"What's going on?" Amy whispered into the Doctor's ear as they were shook from side to side.

The Doctor just held her close, squeezing his eyes shut, waiting until the TARDIS stopped…

Suddenly there was a bang as they landed roughly, sending the three flying into the air…the Doctor still clutching Amy.

They landed hard on the floor, the TARDIS silent and still at last…

Rory still unconscious…which seemed impossible in the circumstances.

The Doctor let go of Amy and peered into her terrified eyes, cupping her face with his hands. He rested his forehead on hers and said the words that he had longed to just shout at everyone.

"I'm sorry." A tear escaped down his cheek, for once he didn't care where they had landed, he could only think of Amy…

Amy stared into his eyes and knew he was truly, truly sorry.

She had forgiven him before any of this had even happened…

She crashed her lips onto his, just to know that everything was fine, the Doctor was here, she was safe, he was here…he would make it all better…

A tear rolled down her cheek and she pressed herself closer.

They kissed fiercely, comforting each other again…just trying to forget it all…even though Rory was meters away, he was still unconscious…

They parted suddenly when a voice sounded out.

"COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

**Hmm what did you think? I doubt Rory would EVER do that and I tried to explain that in my writing with "a side of him was unlocked". But I have seen a tiny bit of anger in him in some episodes…so it's not all untrue I guess…**

**Review? My first angst so I'd love to know how to improve it!  
>:D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n: sorry for being late! Had a bit of writers block and was still freaking out over the last episode… seriously I was actually shaking by the end of it. I'm so sad… :')**

**I won't say anything encase you haven't watched it… cos that would just be spoilers (River Song's voice in my head there) tehee **

**Enjoy this chapter, there is a bit of a plot twist helped by Sidhona :D (sorry sidhona if you don't like who I've brought back btw, I just suddenly thought of the character ;D) If it seems a bit random it just sort of … wrote itself I guess ;)**

**Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and alerts. Such a lot of views! Though i seem to be losing readers after people read the first chapter :/ i've got like..one thousand views on the first chapter...then it goes down to 600 :/ tahahah but i'm glad i have those faithful people who review :')**

**Merliena**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Who in God's name are you?**

Amy and the Doctor stood up, wondering what to do. They took each other's hand, squeezing it tightly. "Who do you think is out there?" she asked in a nervous whisper.

The Doctor frowned slightly. "I recognise the voice from somewhere…" he said, remembering that accent. It was a crisp, clean English accent…

"I SAID COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" shouted the voice again. They began to hammer on the door.

Suddenly a doubt crept into the Doctor's mind.

Could it be…

Could it be…really…her?

He took a glance at Rory, who was steadily awakening, and then began to take cautious steps down the stairs, still holding Amy's hand.

They reached the door and took a glance at each other for support. Nodding, the Doctor breathlessly opened the door to be face with a pretty looking girl, about twenty.

Her blue, twinkling eyes stared up at them, her pale face framed by a black fringe and long black hair, matching her tight fitting black clothes.

The Doctor took a gasp. "Christina De Souza?" he asked in astonishment.

"That's right," said the girl nodding, "Now who in god's name are you?"

**DWDWDWDW**

Rory stood in the doorway, watching Amy and the Doctor standing together. He saw their hands entwined and felt a stab of envy. He had known Amy wasn't his ever since she had run to him all those years ago, just kids, telling him excitedly about the Doctor landing in her garden.

He had just gone along with it, glad that little Amy had found something good in her life. She had been very depressed, no parents and an Aunt who was a little…demanding. He had just known then that the Doctor, even if he wasn't real, would always be that man in her life…

And he had been right.

Then the Doctor had never come back, Amy had almost turned crazy. She had no friends, only Rory, she was always alone in her garden, sitting on that suitcase…

Just waiting. Or drawing the Doctor and her, or making those dolls.

It had broken his heart. By the time Amy had turned fifteen she had tried to kill herself. She had been bullied badly, pushed around, for being so "weird". She would often come home with a cut on her face, or worse, a broken arm.

Rory had helped her out of it, deciding to become a nurse so he knew what to do with depression, how to stop her from cutting…

It had worked up until she was nineteen. They had both left school and Amy had become a kissogram…not knowing how else to get money…

Then the Doctor had come back…

And Rory's life had shattered around him.

Rory shook his head out of the past and watched on with the present. He watched them and realised that now the Doctor had returned, that man, that impossible man, Amy was happy again. A proper happy, where she was smiling properly, back to that old feisty girl he had known a long time ago.

He sighed and realised how much better the Doctor was for her than him, in ways…

And he didn't feel jealous anymore.

**DWDWDWDW**

"Where did you come from? This is a restricted area!" Christina said, pointing to a large storeroom like place, her accent proper and formal. She was staring at the box as if she couldn't believe her eyes. "And where did you get that box?"

The Doctor gulped slightly.

"Well…uh…" he said.

"Only one person I know has a box like that, and he doesn't look like you." She said.

Amy felt her eyes widening. "You know the Doctor?" she asked.

Christina blinked. "What?"

"You said you know a man with a box. Well...he was the Doctor?"

"How could you possible know that?"

The Doctor let go of Amy's hand. "Because that's me." He said sternly.

Christina let out a laugh, "Don't be ridiculous…the Doctor looks nothing like you…"

"I can change my face, Christina. When I die…it's a thing Timelords do…"

Christina turned away, biting the back of her hand, at the sound of her name. "But…it can't be you…" she said desperately.

Amy felt bewildered. Who was this woman that knew about the Doctor?

"Remember that time on that different planet? That bus that flew which I gave you? I let you escape…didn't I?" the Doctor explained.

Christina turned back to him. "How…how can you be here?" she asked.

"Trust me, I'm just as amazed to see you again."

Christina moved slowly forward, cautious almost, then all of a sudden they swept each other into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you again." She whispered. Amy felt a stab of jealousy.

"Ma'am we should take these people as prisoners, they're not authoris-…" a guard said behind Christina, pointing a gun at the Doctor. There were two other guards.

"Shut it, private." Snapped Christina, pulling away from the Doctor. "We shall take them into our hospitality. There are questions here that are needed to be answered."

With that she clicked her fingers and three soldiers moved forward, herding Rory, Amy and the Doctor to the left.

"Take them to the factory." Smiled Christina, hands on hips.

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy was watching Christina pace impatiently before them. She was feeling ill again, her head going dizzy, her vision blurring.

She heard Christina talking about being on the run…and then she began to feel her head sway. She blinked a couple of times, swallowing hard, then suddenly felt herself falling…blackness engulfing her…

"AMY!" shouted the Doctor, watching as the poor Scottish girl fell off her chair and slumped down onto the floor.

Christina stared on. "Get a medic!" she ordered, seeing the Doctor's pain.

The Doctor shook his head, "No need, I know what's happening. She keeps getting these weird dreams that overload her brain and make her faint…" he said, feeling sick with worry. Rory stood over the pair.

"There's something wrong with her, Doctor" he said, "There always had been. She had bad dreams when she was a little girl, but not like this."

The Doctor rose to his feet staring at Rory. "Why didn't you tell me that before?" he asked, panicking, "That means she's got some sort of illness…I've seen it before…"

Rory looked panic-stricken. Christina tucked some stray black hairs behind her ear, something Rory couldn't help but notice…

"I'll get her to the medical bay, Doctor." She said, clicking her fingers again. The soldiers picked Amy up gently and began to carry her out of the room, the Doctor hot on their heels.

**DWDWDWDW**

_I could hear shouting. Right in my ear, shouting and shouting never stopping. "YOU IDIOT!" I heard, nearly bursting my eardrums._

_Then suddenly a crack shape appeared before me and lit up, nearly blinding me._

_There was a sudden flashback in my mind of when I was four and had first got into things about stars._

_I felt something unravelling in my mind and suddenly the flashback appeared and then…_

_What flashback?_

_Something had disappeared from my mind…I could feel it even whilst sleeping…_

_That's when I heard a shocking scream and turned to see the Doctor, clutching at his heart. I felt desperate to help him, but two arms were holding me back. Rory. I felt myself struggling…but then falling and then…_

**DWDWDWDW**

"DOCTOR!" screamed Amy, sitting up in a white room, darkened by dim lights. The Doctor's footsteps could be heard running towards the medic bay door, which came crashing open and there he was. He saw Amy's panicked face and ran towards her, kneeling beside her bed and hugging her tightly.

"It's alright, Amy, it's alright." He said, rocking her backwards and forwards gently.

"No, Doctor, it's not. Something happened and I don't know what. There was a crack in my dream and then it felt as if a memory was being pulled from me…like I've forgotten something and it's…"

She was silenced by the Doctor's finger gently on her lips.

"Nothing happened, it was just a dream." He said, hugging her again.

Inside, though, he was deeply worried. A crack in her head…a memory disappearing. It didn't sound good.

He wondered suddenly if cracks could become personal…a crack in time in someone's mind for instance…eating away at their soul…

He shuddered at the thought, bringing himself back to the present. Amy had calmed down and was stroking the Doctor's hair to comfort herself. The Doctor felt his eyes closing at the soft feeling of her fingers stroking his head softly. He sighed happily and suddenly couldn't resist but to place his hands on Amy's face and pull her to him.

Their lips met and Amy relaxed almost immediately, still stroking the back of the Doctor's head. The Doctor didn't know what was happening but he was just happy that Amy had stopped crying and panicking. They let go and stared deeply into each other's eyes, barely centimetres apart.

They let go and realised what they meant to each other.

**Random much? Not much of a reunite between the Doctor and Christina. But that should be next chapter…and i would like to do a ship between rory and christina. Idk if they suit each other, i just want Rory to have a partner. Should i do a ship? Or should i just make a random character up :D ;;)) I'm not happy with this chapter, writers block seems to be haunting me lately and Idk why pah ;)**

**So review, just for the randomness :D:DD:D:D:D:D:D:D**


	15. Chapter 15

**a/n: 70 reviews! Fajflsafhalskhfjaglkghas never have I been blessed with so many! I'm glad you're all liking it, no one seems to be hating on my story! :')**

**I'm also glad that most of you seemed to like the idea of a Rory/Christina ship, so I've decided to write it! Sorry if you don't like them…I just really want Rory to be happy cos he's still a nice bloke! **

**:P I've also decided to add something in here (aliens that have been used in series 6…damn I probably just gave it away) but it will all make sense soon enough… ;D I have a plan ALLL worked out! :D**

**Sooo yes R&R!**

**PS: Ahjkagh we find out who River song is on Saturday! Who do you think she is? I haven't got a clue if I'm honest…we thought she was his wife ages ago, now I'm positive she's not! Ho h oho **

**Merliena **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Rory stood uncomfortably in the room with Christina. He couldn't help but to notice her thin frame, silky black hair and crystal blue eyes…

He tried to stop his cheeks from blushing as she caught him staring at her.

"So…where did you all meet the Doctor then?" she asked quietly.

"Uhh…" Rory stammered, "Uhh…well…he landed in Amy's garden when she was seven, took fourteen years to come back, then another two years for her to travel with him, then told me she kissed him and…well…invited me along I guess."

Christina took a moment to take it all in. "Complicated…" she said, bringing her hand up so that she could inspect her nails.

"Where did you…meet?" Rory asked nervously.

"I was on a bus and a hole on the universe swallowed the bus whole and basically we had to get back…I won't go into the details." Christina explained, still looking at her perfect nails.

Rory didn't know where to look. His eyes danced around the ceiling at the walls. "And you didn't…stay, with him?"

Christina looked up then, a hint of anger in her face. "He refused me." She said shortly.

Rory looked puzzled, "Why?"

"Because he said he didn't want to lose like he lost the others." She turned away and Rory understood her jealousy. The Doctor had said that and now suddenly he was travelling with two people. It didn't seem fair.

"Look…I'm sure there is a reason…" Rory comforted.  
>"Yes, probably the fact that he doesn't like me."<p>

Rory shook his head, "No I don't think-…"

"Right! Well then, Rory, Christina! Time to get cracking, don't you think?" The Doctor interrupted, bursting through the doors, "That's a great word to say, cracking, don't you think? Cracking, cracking, cracking!"

Christina looked at him as if he was mad and turned away. The Doctor strolled over to her, grinning, "What do you think we should do, ma'am?" he teased.

Christina gave him a glare, surprising him, and turned to take control. "What do we need to sort out?" she asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "First of all, what are you doing here and why was that room out of bounds?" he asked, folding his arms and leaning against a box.

Rory looked around, "Where's Amy?" he asked suddenly.

"Coming," the Doctor said, making sure he stared straight ahead. Rory glinted suspiciously.

Christina cleared her throat, "Yes, sorry, continue!" the Doctor said .

"Well…to start off with me, Doctor, I own an army and this is our factory. After you gave me that bus to fly away on, well, I made sure I became the most powerful woman in the country! Even if I am a little twisted with an evil side…" she winked teasingly, "Then something began to happen. There was this crack, in that room that's out of bounds, and it began to eat things and suddenly…It felt as if we lost someone…I don't know who, but there was a name on our files of someone who never worked here."

The Doctor turned serious, "Cracks in time…they erase people out of time so you can't even remember them. You lost whoever got pulled into the crack."

Christina folded her arms too, listening intently, "So I was right, they _are _dangerous?"

"Oh yes." Replied the Doctor gravely.

"Well, anyway, suddenly people began to get these bad dreams. In the dreams they would wake up feeling like certain memories were lost, saying they saw a crack in their mind whilst they were dreaming…"

The Doctor felt his body tighten.

"One of them has died already."

**DWDWDWDW**

"Doctor!"

"Not now Rory!"

"No, but Doctor, I just wanted…"

"Rory! Please!"

Rory sighed in exasperation and turned away. The Doctor was examining Amy's eyes, she was asleep again, looking pained

"She's losing another memory!" the Doctor said in a low, worried voice.

Rory looked panicked. "Wake her up then!"

"No! Rory, that's like…well…" He took a moment to think of a situation Rory would understand, "When a games console says do not turn off whilst it's saving…well it's like that. If you turn it off all the files are deleted. Exactly what will happen to Amy. All her memories will corrupt!"

"But we're not turning her off…if you get what I mean."

"No, but we're stopping her dreams, or 'turning then off'"

Rory sighed and watched as Amy suddenly burst out of dream state, gasping. The Doctor didn't even flinch, just hugged her tightly.

Amy calmed down almost immediately, getting used to it by now. "I forgot something else, Doctor, I did, I did!" she cried out in pain.

"Shh." Said the Doctor, stroking her head again.

Christina came through the doors, "Doctor! We've just had a report, another soldier is dead."

The Doctor and Amy parted and, holding her hand, they both stood up, Amy a little shakily.

"Let's go!" the Doctor said. Still holding hands, they ran from the room, Rory following behind with Christina.

They stopped outside a door to see a dead body sprawled across the floor. Amy let out a gasp, "What happened to him?"

Christina opened her mouth to explain but the Doctor threw her a look. He didn't want to worry Amy.

"I'll have a look. In the meantime, Amy, Rory, I would like you to go with Christina and find the TARDIS." He said, bending down.  
>"No way, Doctor, I need a word with you." She nodded to soldier passing and explained for him to take Amy and Rory. He nodded and took the pair off down the corridor, leaving the Doctor and Christina alone.<p>

**DWDWDWDW**

Christina watched as the Doctor examined the dead body, staring at his face. "You're so different." She said quietly.

The Doctor took a quick glance at her, "What?"

"Your face and everything…you're just so…different!"

"Well, I did change." The Doctor winked.

Christina rolled her eyes and thought about what she wanted to say.

"Why didn't you let me travel with you?" she asked.

The Doctor looked up at her slowly, lost for words. "I…"

"You didn't want to lose me?"

The Doctor shook his head, not knowing what to say, "Yeah…I guess…"

"And yet you don't mind losing these other two."

There was a short, hurt silence and the Doctor sprung to his feet. "What are you talking about?" he snapped.

"I'm talking about Amy and Rory. Why did you let _them _travel with you and not me?"

"Because I was different back then…I knew my death was coming and didn't want my companion watching me…"

"But you didn't die you just changed…"

"Same thing for a Timelord."

There was another silence, then Christina spoke again, "You're so childish."

"What?" asked the Doctor in a snappy tone, "I'm in my nine hundreds, how less childish can you get?"

"I mean your _personality. _You don't seem to care that it hurts for me to see you with other companions, when I could have been them, but you _refused _me."

"I do understand! I Just don't get why you're making such a fuss!"

The Doctor turned around.

"_That, _is why you are childish. You don't seem to _get it." _Christina planted her hands on her hips, "So excuse me for being cross, but it is your fault!"

"Christina, if this is all you wanted to talk about, why don't you go back to Rory and Amy? Because I'm not interested in the slightest."

Christina felt her blood boil at such a hurtful remark. "You're _unbelievable_!" She spluttered.

"That's me."

"It was an insult."

"I know."

Christina sighed, yanking the Doctor's arm so she could speak face to face.

"Am I not good enough, is that what it is?" she snarled.

"Christina, don't be stupid, we were the greatest team ever, the best companion I could probably have…" the Doctor sighed.

"And yet you refused to me. Then you take some girl, take her away from her fiancée and fall in love with her, then bring her ex-fiancée with you anyway, the poor fella!"

The Doctor was speechless, "Wh-WHAT?" he shouted, "Where did you hear that? Amy kissed me first, it wasn't-…"

"See, there's your childishness again. You sound like a school child for goodness sakes! It wasn't me, she started it, she started it!" she said in a mimicking tone, "But I can tell, Doctor."

With that she turned on her heel down the corridor, leaving an astounded Doctor with a dead body.

**a/n: I was listening to 'Amy's Theme' (yes ilisten to the soundtrack:D) whilst writing this last scene, it really fitted it! Haaha :D R&R Im not sure if I've got christina's character right…but oh well :P**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: ahhh dear I'm so glad to be writing now! I've been out all day, then I had a task of drawing people's profile pictures…phwoar I'm tired now. Doesn't help that I was up until 12pm last night speaking to Siodhna on here ;)) I joke joke I normally stay up later than that xD I can never sleep … :L :L :L (probably cos im writing ahem I didn't say anything ahem)**

**Anyway, on with the chapter! :D :D :D Idk about you but I feel like some fluff for this chapter :D**

**PS: I miss getting all your lovely reviews! please review, just for me! I feel lonely! xD**

**Merliena **

**Chapter Sixteen**

**Took you a while!**

Rory seemed to stiffen as soon as Christina came through the door. Amy, having known Rory for a long time now, noticed his cheeks becoming red and she raised an eyebrow. Giving him one of her "looks" it forced Rory to take his eye line off Christina and to look at Amy. He nudged her immediately, embarrassed.

Amy grinned.

"Right, the Doctor is still examining the body, leaving us to…well…I don't know." Christina piped up, not noticing anything, putting her hands back on her hips.

Rory had to look to the floor so that his eyes didn't roam to her thin figure.

Amy grinned, "Normally we just wait for the Doctor to get back." She confessed jokingly.

Christina shrugged, cocking her head to one side. "Well not me!" she smiled.

Walking confidently towards the door she looked behind her shoulder, "Come along!" she teased.

Amy shook her head, grinning, and began to follow, Rory close behind.

They came to a part of the factory where soldiers were marching about, looking down checklists and unloaded crates.

Amy looked around. "So…what are you a factory _of_?" she asked.

Christina smiled, taking a clipboard off the nearest soldier and clicking her pen. Her eyes scanned the clipboard, "Archaeology!" she grinned.

Amy nodded slowly, confused.

"Alien archaeology," went on Christina, "We are just archaeologists for aliens basically."

Rory frowned slightly, "Strange thing for a factory." He said. Amy nudged him.

"Strictly speaking we're just a team, but I call it a factory because…well…we crate the things and all that!" she tucked some black silky hair behind her ear and handed the clipboard back to the soldier.

"But when-…"

Rory was cut off by a loud panicked shout,

"AMY! RORY! CHRISTINA!"

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy was the first to reach the Doctor and gasped at the sight. A man had hold on his neck and was pointing a gun at his head, "Amy! Thank god!" the Doctor cried out.

"Shut it you!" snarled the man.

Amy took a menacing step towards the man, "Let him go." She said darkly.

"Not a chance! He killed this man! He's guilty!" the man shouted.

Amy took a glance at the dead body, realising it was the one the Doctor had been examining. She ran a hand down her face, "You idiot he was examining that body he's-…"

"What do you think you're doing?" Christina's voice rang out sharply behind them.

The man jumped at seeing his boss and let go of the Doctor immediately, "Uh…I thought he had killed…" he started.

Christina slapped him sharply, "Idiot! How dare you! One more step out of line and you'll be fired, got it?"

The man nodded sheepishly, slipping away.

Amy looked up at the Doctor and in pure relief they collapsed against each other into a tight hug.

"Thought you weren't gonna come for a minute," The Doctor murmured into her hair. Amy laughed through her nose and hugged him tighter,

"Fat chance I wouldn't!" She whispered.

Rory came up at that moment and, feeling awkward, Amy and the Doctor parted.

"So what did you find from the body?" asked Christina, looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor took a look at Amy, worried that she would panic, and then back at Christina. "Well…his brain had just shut down, but not in the normal way. All his neurons in the brain had shut down and there were just no connections anymore…as if he had lost them."

Christina took in a sharp intake of breath and looked away, "This is going to spread. We need to find out what is causing it. "

"Right, Christina I need you to go to the sick bay where the soldiers are that are suffering at find out what you can, Rory go with her." The Doctor said, placing his screwdriver into his pocket.

Rory blushed and Amy felt her lips curling up at the corners.

"I need to go back to the TARDIS and conclude my results…and other stuff like that, including taking care of a glitch in my sonic screwdriver which is causing pink sparks to erupt…but never mind that, let's go!"

Amy raised her eyebrows, "And me?"  
>"You can come with me," the Doctor replied.<p>

For some reason there was an awkward silence, long enough for the Doctor to realise he was holding his breath. "Okay…let's go!" Christina broke the silence, turning on her heel. Rory followed shyly, leaving Amy and the Doctor alone at last.

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy leant against the railings of the TARDIS, head cocked to one side. She watched the Doctor with a dreamy expression painted on her face. She watched the madman she had fallen in love with colliding around the control panel, soon feeling a little bored.

Kicking herself away from the railings, she strolled up to the Doctor. He noticed her for a second and smiled kindly.

She smiled back and he returned to work.

Amy rolled her eyes, "Oh come on Doctor!" she said playfully.

The Doctor looked up, confused, "What?" he asked.

Amy sighed, "We're alone for once! Can't we just…stop working…" her fingers trailed up to his head from his chest, running a light finger over his face, making the Doctor shiver with delight.

He felt his arms reached for her waist and he pulled her closer, their faces inches apart. "Perhaps for a bit," he smiled mischievously, leaning in to kiss her gently, her hands automatically feeling through his hair.

She pressed closer, wrapping her legs around his waist as he half picked her up, leaning against the console as the kiss deepened. Twirling his floppy hair around her fingers, Amy felt her heart racing, her lips moving against his, half knocking him over.

The Doctor just gave properly in for once, knowing he needed to admit it to himself and finally show Amy that he loved her before it was too late…

He ran his fingertips against her spine and she shivered slightly, smiling into his lips.

For once nothing stopped the pair, no shouts at the door, no Rory coming, no shocked feelings to stop…

Finally needing the oxygen, Amy rested her forehead on the Doctor's, both breathing in deeply, lips brushing every now and then.

"Finally…" whispered Amy, arms still wrapped around his neck.

"Finally what?" the Doctor whispered back, running a hand through her hair.

"You finally kissed me back properly," The Doctor gave a short, quiet laugh and his hot breath tickled Amy's lips, half forcing her to place her lips gently back onto his.

The Doctor moaned slightly into the kiss and Amy pulled him blindly towards the console chair, toppling over her own feet. They both landed gently onto the chair, swapping positions so that Amy was sitting on the Doctor's lap, legs entangled with his.

The Doctor pulled her even closer, a calmness washing over him. He was with Amy, nothing could harm them , they had finally fallen in love and everything was too amazing to be true…

"I love you," he murmured into her lips as they broke apart.

Amy closed her eyes softly, kissing him tenderly on the nose.

Then she broke away, leaving the Doctor dazed on the control chair, "Right, time to get to work then, Doctor!" she grinned, strolling up to the control panel.

The Doctor shook his head, smiling, "Alright, Pond, let's see what we can find out about these deaths."

**DWDWDWDW**

Christina looked down the list of the sick bay, "So this is all the deaths…" she said to the soldier. Four deaths had been placed on the chart.

The soldier nodded.

"Right, we need to find out what it is and how to stop it before it spreads to us all, if it's contagious that is." She said, handing the list back and tucking stray hairs behind her ear and turning to a sleeping patient.

She stared at his face to notice the pained expression on his face, then turned to the monitor. His brain waves were out of control.

"He's losing a memory…isn't he?" she turned to Rory, "You're a nurse, right?"

Rory stammered slightly, "Uhh…yeah… I guess!" he said, cheeks turning red.

Christina noticed something this time, but kept her mouth shut about it.

She nodded to the patient and Rory took a look.

"I'd say…he was in…some kind of…"

He took a moment and began explaining very medical terms the state of the patient. Christina blinked, admiring his knowledge, "Whoa." She murmured, forcing herself to look away from those kind eyes…  
>Rory blushed again and turned away to hide his flaming his cheeks. "So what do you think is wrong with them? This thing with the crack and all that…"<p>

"I think something is inside their head, some sort of alien probably. Turning the cracks personal and making them eat people's souls." Christina guessed out of the blue.

A voice sounded out behind them making the pair jump violently.

"Well! That took you a while! Honestly, I've heard such good things!"

**Hmm lets see if you can guess who this is now! :P **

**Please review! I miss getting your reviews! :'(**

**Merliena **


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: sorry that its late! Been a bit busy :L :L So anyway, thanks for all the faavourites phwoooarrr so many :L:L:L and thanks for reviewing etc etc etc etc**

**just on with the story….None of you seemed to guess the character…doesn't help that I didn't say that I was going to do…not my own version of Amy's Choice, but taking the characters and using them for my own plot…got it yet? ;)**

**DEDICTATED TO THE TWO BEST PEOPLE IN THE WORLD (seriously they are) : Siodhna my flying spider, and iluvmerlinandredwall my train buddy ;) :D :D :D :D**

**Merliena R&R:D**

**Chapter Seventeen**

**Here we go again.**

"Here we go…" said the Doctor, staring at the monitor. Amy saw the information the Doctor already knew…that people were dreaming of the cracks and losing a memory.

She felt scared, but watched on.

There was a picture of the brain with a small light spreading around it…obviously the crack.

"So there is a proper crack in time almost," the Doctor murmured half to himself.

"But Doctor…these are the dreams I'm having…" Amy started.

The Doctor took a look at her pale, worried face. "Yes." He replied, his eyes telling it all.

Amy's eyes widened, "So…I could…"

The Doctor gripped her wrists fiercely, but gently, pulling her close so that he could rest his forehead on hers. "No. I'm going to save you, Amy, I swear." He said.

Amy closed her eyes, "But I've already lost a few memories…like I said…I felt like I had lost them…but I can't remember what…"

The Doctor silenced her with a kiss, pulling away and going back to the monitor. "We're going to find a cure and save you."  
>"But why me? Why not Rory or you?"<p>

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know."

Amy sighed, forcing herself to move by the Doctor's side, feeling the warmth of his body beside her. He would protect her, she knew. Her imaginary friend would save her.

"What's the look for, Pond?" said the Doctor, seeing a faraway look in Amy's face.

Amy grinned, nudging him, "Just thinking about you."

"Ah yes, me, how wonderful I am and all that? How much you love me?" He grinned playfully, dodging out of the way when Amy took a playful hit at him.

"Well actually I was thinking just that…" she murmured as the Doctor stood back up, lips inches apart…leaning in…

But suddenly, the TARDIS went dead.

**DWDWDWDW**

Christina automatically stood in front of Rory, heart pounding. "Who are you?" she asked, staring at the figure.

He looked a lot like the Doctor, though shorter and with an evil looking expression engraved into his face, and a different face and hair altogether.

He wore a bow tie and tweed jacket, though in darker colours than the Doctor's clothes.

He smiled a crooked, strange smile that sent shivers up the pair's spines.

"Well, let's see about that shall we? The Doctor is the Time Lord…Amy Pond is Pond, Rory is big nose…" Rory flinched at that, "So let's say I'm the Dream Lord!"

Christina reached for her gun, "What in the world do you think you are doing here, _sir_?"

The Dream Lord just grinned again, "Here to take care of a few Dream's I suppose"

Christina drew out her gun, pointing it at him.

"You're the one responsible for the dreams people are having…"

The Dream Lord smiled again,

"Responsible is a big word, I'd prefer the term lightly acquired a knowledge of their intellectual dreams…"

Christina's eyes narrows, "Don't play games with me, you're guilty with charges of-…"

"Yes yes I know, no need for the whole speech. So let's see, why are you here then, Christina?"

Christina flinched slightly, though expression not altering.

"The Doctor, am I correct? That's the thing with him, takes all his companions and makes them into weapons to defend himself…so twisted inside."

"That's not what he does, that wasn't his fault…I just…happened to be on the same bus…"

The Dream Lord laughed, "You keep believing that. The girl that could have been perfect, the perfect companion. So let's see what you're made of.."

Raising a hand Christina felt a sharp pain pierce her head, as if he mind was cracking.

Automatically her eyes squeezed shut…a large crack appeared in her head.

She tried to force her eyes open, but failed.

"No!" she gasped, feeling behind her.

Rory caught her before she fell, feeling awkward with such an attractive girl in his arms.

"HELP ME RORY!" she screamed as she felt memories pouring out her mind.

Rory didn't know what to do, his gaze shifting to the Dream Lord. He still had his hand up, meaning that was some way of him controlling the crack.

Grabbing Christina's gun he stepped forward menacingly, though was shaking on the inside.

He pointed it at The Dream Lord's head, who lowered his arm, a cry of relief from Christina erupting. She fell back into a heap.

"You were going to kill her, take all her mind…" Rory tried to sound frightening. But he just sounded frightened.

The Dream Lord smiled again, shaking his head, "Kill me all you like, Rory. I'm only an image, though getting stronger…I just need your Amy…"

Rory pulled the trigger, not something he thought he would do.

But instead of killing the Dream Lord the bullet went straight threw him, making him flicker slightly…almost like an image.

The Dream Lord grinned again, snapping his fingers and disappearing.

**DWDWDWDW**

"Why would the doors lock?" asked Amy, sitting by the Doctor.

"I don't know, I can't know everything," The Doctor snapped back.

Feeling a little hurt, Amy turned away, silent. The Doctor saw her and sighed, "Sorry…I'm just…a little worried, you know?"

Amy nodded, placing a hand on the Doctor's arm.

They had been trapped in the TARDIS for at least half an hour, just waiting for the doors to unlock.

Nothing would unlock them, they were deadlocked.

The TARDIS was dead which was no help either.

The Doctor felt helpless.

"It'll be alright, Rory and Christina will help, yeah?" Amy tried.

The Doctor sighed, "I guess…"

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of them, a voice echoing around, "Of course, Doctor. Having to rely on your friends to get you out of your own mess, how typical."

The Doctor and Amy's head snapped up to see the Dream Lord.

"Who are you?" the Doctor half shouted, ready to bite anyone's head off if he had to. He took a protecting position in front of Amy.

"The Dream Lord, though don't ask for my real name, I won't give it. You should understand that of all people, Time Lord."

"What are you doing in my TARDIS, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" the Doctor exploding, startling Amy.

The Dream Lord didn't even flinch, "Nothing. Well…not much…" his lips curved into a smirk.

"You have something to do with the dreams, don't you?" asked Amy, realising the Doctor was about to kill someone if he wasn't careful.

"Well done, Pond." The Dream Lord mocked.

"DON'T, call me Pond." Amy said, keeping the lid on her own temper.

The Dream Lord just grinned again.

"Well Doctor? Let's see if you can work it out…"

Suddenly the Doctor took out an object, throwing it at the Dream Lord.

It went straight threw him, flickering like an image again.

Amy took a step back, gasping.

"What…What?" she asked the Doctor.

"What do you think, _that _is?" asked the Doctor.

Amy took a look, "He's…a fake life form…who…takes people's memories from dreams?" asked Amy.

The Doctor nodded, "Like I can access people's heads from the TARDIS whilst they're sleeping, he can do the same. But he puts an idea, an awful idea into people's heads. He puts a crack in time in their head, which eats their mind…"

"Why?" whispered Amy, realising she was on this list…

"Because he wants a form. He's stealing other people's memories to make himself real…"

The Dream Lord smiled again, "Well done, didn't take you too long then, did it Doctor?"

With that he disappeared in a flash.

Amy turned to the Doctor. "Explain."

The Doctor looked at her, the anger slowly fading, "I just did. He's trying to get himself a form by taking other people's memories, making himself into a new person."

Amy looked puzzled, "So he had something to do with that person coming in and out of the TARDIS…the one that hit me over the head?"

This had completely slipped the Doctor's mind, but something told him it wasn't the Dream Lord who had done that…

He took Amy's hand and ran towards the doors. They had been unlocked, thankfully, and they rushed out together.

Only to be greeted by an unconscious Christina and scared Rory holding her on the floor…

**Was it too fast paced?:/ Sorry if it was, I just had this explanation in my head and had to write it before I forgot it…did everyone understand? Sorry :/**

**Merliena :D**


	18. Chapter 18

**a/n: sorry this is so late, I've not been too well this week and it's affected my writing a lot. I must have started this over twenty times….but I keep getting random fevers, it's not nice D: **

**Anyway enough about me, here is the chapter, which is dedicated to Siodhna (again. xD) because she came back from her holiday today! It's been very quiet with no messages from her apart from the odd one :'( welcome back Siodhna :D :D**

**Merliena **

**Chapter Eighteen**

**You Deserve More Than That**

Rory stood over Christina, shaking at the knees. He begged inside that she was okay, it was his fault. He should have stopped the Dream Lord.

The Doctor put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, "She'll be fine, Rory." He said quietly, though inside he wasn't sure.

Christina's memories from her childhood had been wiped clean completely. Would she remember anything?

He bent over to examine her, opening her eyes with two fingers. She looked well enough, a little pale and her eyes were almost bloodshot. The only real damage was her memories.

Wondering what had happened to her memories, the Doctor jumped when Christina gasped and sat up.

She began breathing rapidly, her breath hardly reaching her lungs.

Rory looked pained.

"THAT DREAM…" gasped Christina, her words grainy, "I had…some…some…I…dream…"

Amy rushed forward, realising Christina was going through what she had been through.

She hugged her tightly, "it's alright, it's alright…" she shushed her.

Christina couldn't calm down. Her dream had aroused her too much.  
>"BUT..I…I…" she screeched, going paler.<p>

Amy shushed her again, learning from the Doctor, finally calming down Christina.

The Doctor looked on, smiling. Amelia certainly learned fast.

When Christina had calmed down completely, Amy lay her back down on the pillow, standing up. She took her place by the Doctor's side, looking on at the once powerful girl Christina, now pale and desperate.

"We'll leave her to rest." The Doctor said, taking Amy's hand and leading her out the room.

Rory stayed behind, being a nurse he felt like he needed to be with Christina.

That's what he said on the outside, on the inside he just wanted to talk with Christina.

**DWDWDWDW**

Once they were out of the room, Amy broke into a smirk. The Doctor frowned, "What's so funny, Pond?" he asked her, nudging her arm slightly.

Amy looked at him, "I think Rory has a crush on someone!" she winked, dancing around like a ten year old.

The Doctor looked confused, "A crush?" he asked, not understanding the term, "You mean he wants to crush someone?"

Amy rolled her eyes at his lack of knowledge, "No! It means he fancie-…" she broke off, wanting to say "fancies someone" but the Doctor probably wouldn't know what that meant either, "It just means he's a little bit in love with someone."

She winked playfully again, the Doctor's face still confused, "You mean he fancies someone?"

"Whoa you actually know the term!" Amy said, putting on a surprised face, "But yes, I mean that."

"Really? Who?" he asked, oblivious.

Amy sighed, "You mean you actually can't see it?"

At the shake of the Doctor's head, Amy ran a hand down her face. "Christina! He's always blushing at her and stuff. I suppose I would know what he does, though, I remember when he had a crush on me!"

She grinned weakly at that memory, not noticing the Doctor wince.

He didn't like Amy to think of Rory like that.

He took her hand and led her down the corridor, "Perhaps he's just _friends _with Christina…" he grinned, pushing her in front of him gently, still holding her arm.

"Well whatever it is, I think they'd be a sweet couple."

The Doctor stopped at that, "Really? I mean…Christina's kind of a…I don't know... he said.

"What?"

"Save the world kind of girl…and Rory's a bit…well…"

"Weak?"

"No no!" his hands went in defence, "Not weak! I'm sure he's braver than he seems…"

Amy laughed, "Oh he's quite brave. I remember when someone tried to pick pocket me and he punched them so hard in the face I think they suffered long term damage…"

She laughed again at the Doctor's face, "I'm kidding, he just slapped the guy."

"Good. I mean, he is a nurse after all."

"Back to the subject…I think Christina would be good for Rory! They're both kind…"

"She fancied me once."

Amy stopped this time, eyebrows raised. "Really?" she asked.

"Why is that so surprising?" asked the Doctor, running a hand through his hair and turning his gaze to Amy sharply.

Amy blushed, "It's not…I just…"

The Doctor pushed her against the wall with mocked anger, "Are you saying it's weird for someone to fancy me?"

Amy grinned, "That'd be calling myself weird!" she winked. Grinning, the Doctor trapped her in his arms.

"So why is it surprising?"

"I just thought I'd be the only one who actually was mad enough to fancy you!"

At that playful remark, the Doctor slapped her on the arm lightly, laughing.

"Keep believing that, Pond!"

"Oh I will…"

She leaned in to kiss him but a soldier broke the moment, and they both stepped apart quickly.

"Sorry to interrupt, but there's been a break in on floor one. Do you know where Christina is?" asked the soldier.

The Doctor took a glance at Amy, thinking about the Dream Lord.

"Don't worry, leave it to us!" he said, grabbing Amy's hand and rushing off down the corridor.

**DWDWDWDW**

Rory took hold of Christina's hand as she began to whimper. She was badly injured and her head was fit to burst.

When her head had calmed down a bit she turned her head slowly to look at Rory. "You save my life!" She said weakly, smiling slightly.

Rory shrugged, "Not really. Left it a bit late didn't I?" he said, looking at the floor.

"If you hadn't stopped him then I would have died completely."

Rory shrugged again.

"Stop being so modest!" Christina grinned for the first time. She saw him blush and smirked to herself. She had been wondering if Rory had some sort of crush on her…

She couldn't help but like him. He was kind, loving and quite a nice guy.

Almost close to the Doctor…though not with the bravest of personalities.

She looked him in the eye and saw his cheeks flaming bright red. She took opportunity of his school kid like ways, "Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked randomly.

Rory looked up at that, surprised. "What? Oh…right…well I used to have a fiancé." He said awkwardly.

"Who was she?" Christina asked, lazily turning her head up to the ceiling.

"Amy…"

She looked back at him, "Seriously? Why didn't she marry you in the end?"

"She fell in love with the Doctor."

Christina saw a glimmer of pain in his eyes and she reached out a hand to lay it reassuringly on his arm.

"Don't worry about it. You'll find someone else."

"Me?" he gave a short laugh, "You have to be kidding."

"Nope! So she's gone, who would you like to date or whatever?" Christina said.

Rory's eyes widened, "Uh…" how could he answer when the girl he wanted was the one asking him? "No one…"

Christina grinned at that, knowing from her time at school that when someone said no one, it meant the person who asked them. Usually.

She leant in towards his face, "Don't try and hide it, Rory. I've seen all you're looks!"

Rory's heart thumped, "Wh-WHAT?" he said a little too loudly.

"You saved my life, Rory. I owe you for that…"

She leaned in and their lips touched gently.

**DWDWDWDW**

There was no sign that the Dream Lord had broken in. And anyway, why would he break in when he could snap his fingers and appear there?  
>The Doctor ran to a smashed window and narrowed his eyes. He saw a dark figure running away and faintly recognised it.<p>

The person who broke into the TARDIS.

"Amy!" he called, hoisting his leg up and out of the smashed window.

Amy turned around and frowned at him, "What the hell are you doing?" she asked, hands on hips.

"I think I've found the intruder, follow me!" he said.

He pulled the other leg up and jumped out, glad that they were on floor one so the ground was inches away.

Amy jumped out after him, cutting her hand slightly on the glass. She cried on in pain, staring at the blood on her finger. The Doctor turned to see what had happened and, seeing the blood, took hold of her hand and kissed her finger tenderly.

She smiled. "Better?" asked the Doctor, kissing her finger again.

Amy nodded, kissing him on the cheek, "Let's go, kid!"

They took off towards the general direction of the figure holding hands, not knowing what they were going to get themselves into.

**Sorry about all the speech. Sometimes speech can be annoying in stories, but it was quite important I guess.**

**Also when I get writers block I do lots of speech…it helps me back on track for writing.**

**Hey that reminds me of a tip! If you can't start a chapter or something, just use some speech, it always helps me! :D :D**

**R&R please **


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n: heyy there! Been so busy lately I haven't had any time for writing, it's a miracle if any of you have stuck with this story! Please tell me if you want me to stop this story… XD**

**So who saw DHp2. I was crying. All the way through the film, and when the end credits came up I was crying really badly. I seemed to be the only one crying, apart from my brother xD **

**ANYWAY this is Doctor Who (which I am missing dearly) So let's. get. On.**

**Merliena :D**

**Chapter Nineteen**

**Too much too soon**

Rory pulled away, wide eyed. He stared at Christina wondering why the _hell _she had just kissed him. She seemed to be quite surprised herself, running a hand through her hair nervously. Rory felt his heart pounding and he stood up to turn and go.

Christina didn't stop him. She couldn't seem to speak.

Turning the door handle, he fled from the room still shaking. He had enjoyed it. Of course he had. But he just wondered _why. _And it seemed a little too soon after just splitting up with his fiancée to be finding a new girl.

But underneath he felt great.

Not many girl's had taken to him and suddenly, a very pretty girl Christina had kissed him.

He ran a hand down his face and leant against a wall, taking in deep breathes.

He tried to think of other things but all he could see was her face…

Slapping his head slightly, he walked briskly down the corridor, hoping it would clear his mind.

Wait until Amy found out, he thought. Hopefully she'd be happy for him. Wait until Amy found out.

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy bent down to tie up her shoelace, seeing the Doctor still going on. They had lost the figure ages ago, but the Doctor wasn't giving up.

"They hit you on the head, I'm not finished with them yet. In fact, I haven't even started with them yet." He had said.

She finished tying her shoe and caught up with the Doctor, hanging onto his arm. "Come on Doctor, let's turn back. We're gonna get ourselves _lost._" She groaned.

The Doctor shook his head adamantly.

"You can get them back another time for hitting me."  
>"they still have the TARDIS key, it's dangerous."<p>

Sighing again, they continued on and suddenly the Doctor put out his hand to stop her. She frowned at him and then realised why. A sound. Just a small sound. But a sound penetrating through the stillness. The pair stayed silent and still, hardly daring to breathe.

The sound came again, as if someone was stepping slowly and carefully on twigs and leaves, trying not to make a sound.

Amy's eyes fixed on what looked like a small tree. She swore it had moved, so kept her eyes trained on it.

It didn't move for a while.

Perhaps it was just a tree.

But then suddenly it moved. A shiver went up her spine, darkness was beginning to fall over the sky and a figure in the trees they were walking in was nothing pleasant.

She clutched the Doctor's arm, who had apparently seen it too.

He stayed still, but called out, "Come out now, we're armed!" he lied.

Amy could feel his hand trembling against hers and she tensed. If he was scared, she should be.

She gripped his hand harder.

The figure budged slightly, "We can see you, come out now." He said again, trying to sound confident. Amy wondered if he always put on a brave act. Having never held his hand in danger before, she could never have told if he was trembling or not before.

The figure moved again. Two arms raised in the air, as if in surrender.

A voice echoed around them, "The owner of the box." It hissed.

Amy frowned. The voice sounded familiar. Whose was it…whose…

Finally the figure emerged from the trees and Amy couldn't help but step back as it came slowly forward, taking the Doctor with her.

A faint glimmer of light rested on the figure's face and Amy stifled a cry.

Christina?

**DWDWDWDW**

"And…what's this?" said a voice behind Rory, making him jump. A scientist walked into the room behind him wearing a grey labcoat. Rory looked apologetic, "Sorry. I was looking for somewhere." He muttered, hurrying out of the door.

He rushed down the corridor and into a storeroom. He wondered where Amy and the Doctor had got to. He was kind of lost without his friends, not knowing where to go.

"Well. All alone are we, pointy nose?" said a familiar voice. Rory jumped violently to see the Dream Lord standing before him. He had no Christina this time.

"…What…are you doing here…" he said. His voice caught and he began to tremble a little.

"Come to finish off my job." He said.

Suddenly Rory felt as if his entire soul was being sucked out of him. Something was unwinding in his mind and he could just see memories….

What memories?

He tried to shake his head and back away but he was caught. The Dream Lord's laugh echoed around him, sounding like he was trapped in a bubble.

The memories kept flooding away…

What memories? What was he talking about memories?

The room blacked out and Rory felt himself stumble and fall.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor's face hardened.

Christina? Christina had the TARDIS key? But she had been in bed only half an hour ago. What was going on?  
>Amy's eyes were still wide with fright. "Christina?" the Doctor asked her, feeling both his hearts pound.<p>

"Yes, alright, it's me." Said Christina.

Something about her wasn't quite right…She stepped into the shadows for a second and her face seemed to change…

But when she stepped back into the light it was normal again.

Something clicked in the Doctor's mind.  
>He turned around and took off running, retracing his steps. Amy followed him hastily, grabbing his hand as she caught up to the,. They raced towards the window they had broken, climbing through.<p>

Still running, the Doctor made his way down the corridor and slammed open the hospital room.

"But…" gasped Amy, half out of breath, "That's not possible…"

Because there was Christina. Lying in bed. She looked as if she had been there a while.

"There's…_two _of them?" asked Amy.

The Doctor didn't answer, turning over thoughts in his mind, working furiously to find the answer.

Christina looked over at them, "Two of what?" she asked blankly. She obviously had nothing to do with any of it.

The Doctor rubbed his eyes and breathed in heavily. This was going to be hard.

**Thanks for reading, you may be a little confused at the moment. Don't worry, it shall be explained in the next chapter, promise!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: sorry this is two weeks late, it's the start of the summer holidays and it's been quite busy xD Anyway, I'm here now to write and I hope you'll all be ready to read – thanks for all your lovely reviews for the last chapter **

**Merliena :D**

**Chapter Twenty**

**It's Complicated**

"Doctor, how can this be possible?" asked Amy, hurrying after the Doctor as he strode forward.

He rounded the corner, spinning on his heel, and facing her with a dark expression. "I don't know, Amy. But it's too dangerous and I'm taking you home." He said in a thick voice.

He spun around again, walking heavily on each footstep, leaving Amy with her mouth hanging open. It took her feistiness a while to kick in.

"Oh no I'm not!" she said firmly, finding her feet and going after him.

The Doctor didn't reply.

"You wouldn't actually, I know you."  
>Silence.<p>

"Doctor!"

The Doctor sighed loudly, "We are not discussing this. You are going home and there is nothing you can say." He said, his anger showing.

Amy's anger began to show too.

"You won't force me. I'm staying with you."

"Amy, don't even TRY to give me advice at this moment. You are suffering from the very symptons that others here have died from, I am not RISKING you're life, IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?" he burst, his face a picture of thunder.

Amy was speechless for a moment. She hated seeing the Doctor angry, it didn't seem to be his nature.

She gulped slightly, fighting back tears. "I don't want to go home, I want to stay with you." She tried.

The Doctor grabbed her arm and went off towards the TARDIS.

He pushed her inside and looked at the dead console. Amy smirked, "Can't take me home with a broken ship, can you." She said gleefully.

Just at that moment the TARDIS sprung into life, as if it was trying to wind Amy up. Amy's eyes widened with horror as the Doctor began punching in coordinates for Leadworth.

**DWDWDWDW**

When Rory awoke it felt as if the whole trip had been a dream. Christina, the dreams, even getting in the TARDIS.

When his eyes focused, however, he realised it wasn't. He was in the empty storeroom, all alone, with a splitting headache and no memory of why.

He stumbled clumsily to his feet and held his aching head for a second, before reaching out for the door and making his way slowly down the corridor.

He somehow managed to find Christina's hospital room. She was lying in bed, looking a lot better, the colour returning to her cheeks. Rory, however, seemed to be being drained of colour. His face paler than usual, looking strained and scared.

"Where's the Doctor and Amy?" he croaked.

Christina shrugged, "They went off down the corridor…" she paused and looked at Rory, "Are you okay, you look…"  
>"I'm fine." Rory said, before going off again to find the TARDIS.<p>

As he reached a familiar room he heard a sudden whir of engines.

His eyes widened and he ran forward, thrusting open the door where the sound was coming from, and watching in utter horror as the TARDIS was slowly fading away.

_What? _

They had just _left _him?

**DWDWDWDW**

"I'm not going." Amy folded her arms, placing herself on the console chair.

"Amy…" the Doctor sighed wearily, "I'll come back for you, I promise."

Amy stared up at him, "You said that twice. Twice, Doctor. Ever heard of the boy who cried wolf?" she snapped.

The Doctor took hold of her hand, "It's different this time. You're…I'm…you know…"

"No. I don't. Tell me again?"

"We're together now, as if I would leave you."

"You told me five minutes when I was a kid. 12 years it took you, how can I trust you?"

The Doctor looked to the floor, tears springing to his eyes. He stared back up at Amy, pulling her closer and resting his forehead on hers. "Because you can." He whispered.

Amy felt a tear roll down her cheek, "I don't want to leave you there. I won't let you."

Before she could say anything else, the Doctor had spun her round and began to push her out of the door.

Amy felt like she had to resist, so grabbed onto the rail. "STOP IT!" she shouted, kicking violently.

The Doctor didn't give in, though inside he had.

He grabbed hold of the door in a struggle and somehow managed to push a kicking and crying Amy out of the door. He stepped out with her and slammed the door shut behind him.

"I'll come back." He said.

Amy shook her head, "DON'T LEAVE!" she yelled, "Where has this suddenly come from, ay? Why are you suddenly pushing me out the door."

The Doctor shook his head, "You know why, your dreams. You're in danger there."

He turned to go and Amy could only see one more chance. She pulled him towards her and their lips smacked together, snaking her arms around his neck and kissing him fiercley.

The Doctor even returned it, holding her close and making it last as long as he could.

Then he pulled apart and quickly slipped inside.

Amy felt herself getting angrier and she began to bang on the TARDIS doors, the tears welling up again. "LET ME BACK IN!" she cried hysterically.

But the engines were whirring.

The TARDIS was disappearing.

She couldn't believe it.  
>He had left her.<p>

"_I'll come back." _Rang out in her head.

"You'd better." She murmured, reaching out at the emptiness where the TARDIS had once been.

**DWDWDWDW**

Once the Doctor had got back, he found a waiting Rory. He looked relieved, "Thank god! I thought you'd left me!" he cried, standing up. He looked behind the Doctor, "Where's Amy?"

"I took her home." Said the Doctor in a tearful voice.

He sniffed and the moment passed.

"Anyway…Rory, I think I've worked it out."

Rory seemed a bit dazed from Amy being taken home, "Worked what out?" he replied.

The Doctor ran a hand through his hair, "Everything. The Dream Lord doesn't have a proper form, so he's somehow managing to take people's memories to make him stronger and make him have a form. I think he's reaching into people's dreams and accessing their brains, then taking their memories. But it's not strong enough…so I think he needs the TARDIS."  
>"The TARDIS?"<br>"The vortex could be enough to give him full life. So he got someone close to us to get the key, get inside and try and get into the heart of the TARDIS."

Rory looked confused, "So…who was it who stole the key?"

"Christina. Well…we thought it was Christina. It turns out to be a double."

"Oh well done." Said a sneering voice, making the pair jump and spin around to face the Dream Lord.

"Really, I'm quite impressed. You worked my little scheme out marvellously. Do you know how I accessed those memories through dreams?"

The Doctor stared at him, narrowing his eyes.  
>"I used the cracks in time. Took the energy from them and planted them inside people's heads whilst they were sleeping. The crack ate away the memories and made them pass to the other side. The other side, is me!" he explained, giving a silly wave.<p>

The Doctor thrust his hands in his pockets, "You've infected Amy with one of these cracks. For that…" he voice lowered, "You _are _going to pay."

"I doubt that." The voice replied, before he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

**It's quite short, I just got too tired to write anymore xD**

**Please review it means the world to me! 3**


	21. Chapter 21

**I always say sorry for being late – so this time I shall just say thank you! For all those lovely reviews :') Sorry about Amy..don't worry she does come back ;D :O spoilers ;)**

**Merliena :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty One<strong>

**There's a Crack in my Bedroom Wall.**

Rory had never seen the Doctor so upset. He was pacing furiously around the room, muttering angrily, running frustrated hands through his hair. He was sure he could see a tiny glimmer of tears protruding from the Timelord's eyes.

He knew the Doctor missed Amy. He obviously _needed _her. Rory reached and stopped him pacing for a second, "Go back for her." He said calmly.

The Doctor blinked, "What?" he said, dazed.

"Amy. Go back for her, you need her with you."

The Doctor shook his head, "I'm not risking her life even more here." He said furiously, turning back around and beginning to pace again.

He knew Rory was right. He needed Amy back.

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy sat on the sofa in her lounge, head in hands. She hoped and prayed that the Doctor wasn't going to leave her here. If he did she would have a _long _wait.

Fresh tears spilled out her eyes as she thought of him. His crazy hair, his stupid bow tie, his infectious grin.

She rubbed her eyes furiously and looked up again, surprised when a small light seemed to be in the centre of her vision.

Thinking it was just a reflection, she turned her head, only for the speck of white light to follow. She got up and tried to go to the light, but it just kept getting further away…almost as if…

It was in her eyes.

She squeezed her eyes shut and opened them again. The light was still there, bigger. It seemed to be growing, a shape forming out of it…

A shape that looked like…

An agonising pain shot through her head, as if her mind was being torn apart, and she gasped, clutching her head. She fell to her knees, her eyes tightly shut, clenching her fists against her forehead. The bright light didn't go away even when she closed her eyes. It was there, bigger. The crack in her bedroom wall, in her mind.

And suddenly she felt as if she was being eaten away. Her memories were being wiped, quicker and quicker, this time she could actually _feel _it. She could feel them sliding away and god knows where they were going. Faster faster…

The pain was more excruciating and a swampy feeling clouded her head. She fought to keep conscious but failed…falling…falling…falling…into a dream.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor finally forced himself to go out the room. He needed to find the Dream Lord, but that seemed impossible considering he could snap his fingers and disappear. Where the hell would he be? In some secret lair, waiting? The Doctor doubted it.

Perhaps…

He raced towards the room where the TARDIS stood, fumbling for his key and thrusting the door open, Rory close behind feeling confused.

He ran up to the monitor and grabbed the screen, typing furiously.

A picture of different rooms of the TARDIS cropped up, too many to cram onto one screen. The Doctor scoured through different rooms and finally found one, pointing at it and exclaiming "There!"

He rushed off underneath the control panel and Rory took a peek at the screen.

A figure was there. Black hair straggling out of a tight black mask and two bright blue eyes staring through the holes in the mask. Christina.

The Doctor came up with some weird object, that looked very much like an old fashioned joystick used to play car games on the computer. It had large red wires attached to it and some strange electricity stick at the end of the wires. He plugged this into the monitor and suddenly, on the screen, the Doctor appeared next to the figure as a flickering hologram.

"Christina's double, I believe." He said darkly.

The figure looked at him, startled, knowing there was nowhere to run. All the doors disappeared around her as the TARDIS began to defend the Doctor. "I suppose so." She said, confidently.

Rory watched as the Doctor tipped his head on one side.

"I have to tell you now I'm not a man who gives second chances, so tell me now where is he."

Christina's double pulled off the black mask and a smile wiped across her face. "As if I'd tell you, Doctor." She said.

The Doctor breathed in heavily, looking straight into her eyes, "I know who he is." He said. Christina's smile fell from her face in an instant, worry springing into her eyes. "So tell me. Where is he?" the Doctor continued, glad this had had an effect on her.

Christina took a step back, slamming into a cold hard wall.

"I…I…don't tell him I told you. I'll be killed. He's…on the other side of the crack in your companions wall. He's been hiding there…"

The Doctor smiled, nodding, "Thank you. The TARDIS will make sure you get out somewhere. So go, now, before I change my mind."

Christina's double could hear the darkness in his voice, and fled, suddenly appearing at the top of the stairs near Rory. She took a terrified glance at him, headed for the door and ran out to wherever the TARDIS had landed.

The door slammed shut behind her and the Doctor returned, unplugging the strange device. "That went well!" he said brighter than he felt.

He punched in the code for Leadworth silently, not showing Rory how worried he was.

* * *

><p><strong>The chapters seem to be getting shorter don't they? :L<strong>

**Review! ;D pwetty pwease! I'm nearly at the one hundred mark! :O :O :O**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh dear :/ Can you all forgive me? I know it's been a while, summer holidays and all that got in the way :/ I am very sorry !**

**On a brighter note 100 reviewws! Whooo let's all party! *dances randomly* **

**Shout out to 2lazee2login (I know the feeling:L) for being the 100****th**** reviewer, and to all the people after :D**

**This should help cheer me up, having a bad day not too happy…but here we go a little Panic! At the disco and writing should make everything better! **

**Merliena **

**PS: this first bit is a dream just to clarify ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty Two<strong>

**Memories Where'd You Go?**

_I was walking down a long narrow passageway. It was black, not a speck of light to be seen. Apart from…_

_A small speck that seemed miles away behind me._

_Probably was._

_I kept walking down and a blue door at the side slowly flickered into vision. As if that was a cue, at least one hundred more flickered like a Mexican wave further and further down. _

_Turning to the first door labelled ONE I opened it slowly._

_Inside it was dark. _

_Four screens lit up around me, surrounding the walls like one of those 4D things you get in Music Experiences or something. They pulled me in and I was suddenly standing by my house in Leadworth, though everyone had a black and white look to it._

_I saw a girl._

_I recognised her, it was…me._

_My earliest memory of my childhood, playing around me. I took a moment to just stare. What was this?_

_Then just as soon as it had started it finished and I was thrown back into the room, and I retreated to the door. _

_The rest of the corridor was pretty much the same, memories getting more recent and more recent. _

_Some were labelled with names. I came across one named RAGGEDY DOCTOR and my heart gave a lurch. Inside was the whole scene from when he crashed into my garden when I was seven. I smiled weakly at the memory, the memory of him as well._

_Another one was of him coming back and all our adventures. But one door was labelled SAFE._

_Confused, I opened it, wondering what was inside. Expecting another screen I was shocked to see a figure. It was the Doctor_

_He wasn't moving, just staring away from me._

_I reached out but for some reason I couldn't get any closer. _

_Then the Doctor turned his head and was staring straight at me. _

**DWDWDWDW**

_I took a step back, stunned, and his facial expression softened. "Pond." He smiled softly._

_I blinked, "Doctor?" I asked, confused, "What is this place?"_

_He didn't answer me, just took my hands in his. I could feel the warmth in his hands, every detail on his skin. _

_I stared up into his eyes and they were swirling with their greenish hazel colour, glazed other with thought._

"_Doctor?"_

_He shushed me and pointed behind me._

_I turned to look and saw that the door I had gone through was gone and we were standing back in the narrow passageway._

_Down the middle of it was that speck of light, far far away. Funny, I thought it would have disappeared from sight by now, it was so tiny and I had come so far down._

_Then I saw it growing, and a strange darkness spreading over the passageway. Not all at once but…_

_I realised it was the blue lights against the doors. They were going out, right at the top there. _

_The white light was getting closer. _

_I finally saw a shape form out of it, a familiar shape, something I couldn't quite place…_

_The doors were engulfed by the light, disappearing and leaving only the shape in their place…It weakened me. A pain shooting through my chest every time one door went out. As if a part of me was missing…_

_I spun around to the Doctor in shock, "What's going on?" I asked him._

_He looked at me with side eyes, "Run." He whispered, so quietly I had to strain to hear him. _

_Then suddenly he yanked my arm and we were running, faster and faster, further and further down the corridor._

_There were other doors there, they kept going on, I had no idea I had all these memories. The Doctor seemed to read my mind, "These are other people's memories." He panted as we ran._

_I took a look around. "Why are there other people's memories…"_

_He shushed me again. I turned to scold him…_

_But with the white light approaching I realised we had to keep going. _

_We ran and ran and ran, all the while the white light was gaining on us. I had no idea what we were running away from._

_A hollow ringing sounded in my ears and I grimaced. The Doctor didn't seem to feel anything, just kept running further and further._

_Until we reached a dead end, the last door stood in front of us._

"_What's in there?" I asked, panicked._

_The Doctor took a long time to answer._

"_Doctor?" I urged him._

_He smiled at me, "Safety." He replied._

_He gripped my hand harder, flung the door open and pushed us both inside._

**DWDWDWDW**

When the TARDIS landed roughly outside Amy's house, the Doctor was out before the breaks grinded with that sound the Doctor loved.

He pushed his way towards the door, a feeling of dread clambering up his spine. Sonicing the door, it swung open and he rushed hastily inside. "AMY?" he shouted worriedly, "AMY WHERE ARE YOU?"  
>No answer.<p>

The dread continued to swirl about his stomach and, hearing a slight sound, he turned to face a door next to him. He heard breathing in there, so slowly he clutched the handle and pushed it open, dreading to see what was inside.

It was even worse than he thought.

Amy was sprawled out on the floor, her face a picture of utter pain, her eyes squeezed tightly shut. She was shivering all over and covered in a thin sheet of sweat. She was tossing and turning desperately, and small whimpers of pain escaped her lips every now and then.

Even now she was being brave.

"AMELIA!" the Doctor cried hysterically, falling to his knees and touching her hand. She half relaxed, but then continued to toss and turn.

A second later Rory came bursting through the door, eyes wide when he saw Amy's condition.

"What…" he started, but couldn't bring himself to finish.

"The Dream Lord is eating her. He knew that he wouldn't be able to get the TARDIS, so he took someone who is connected to the TARDIS. We all are, that's how she translates languages for us. " The Doctor half whispered brokenly.

Rory crouched down, utterly stunned and scared.

"But…why her?" he stammered.

The Doctor turned to smile weakly at him, "I know why he didn't take me instead."

"Why?"  
>"I know who he is."<p>

There wasn't another word spoken, just Amy's whimpers. "Rory, I need some water, can you get some?" the Doctor said, without looking up.

Rory nodded and went out the room.

The Doctor turned to Amy and pressed his head against hers.

"Amy Pond. If you can hear me, please listen. Amy please. I'm going to save you. But you need to be strong, fight it off. Fight off the energy from the crack in time. Please, Amy, you can do this."

He whispered into her ear, brushing his lips across her skin to comfort himself more than anything. Amy stopped whimpering for a minute.

As if she was listening.

The Doctor smiled weakly again, a tear rolling down his cheek. It was all his fault.

He kissed Amy's lips tenderly, then stood up. Rory came in the room with the water, looking at the Doctor, fearful.

"Keep her temperature down, Rory, I'm going to go and save her." The Doctor said, striding out of the room.  
>"How?"<br>"By being clever."

Rory didn't reply, just sat down next to Amy and mopped her forehead with a cool cloth.

He just hoped the Doctor did save her.

**DWDWDWDW**

_When we stepped into the room I expected more. Instead I was faced with another corridor of doors. "This is the same as the-…" I was cut off by the Doctor placing a finger over my lips._

"_These are my memories." He smiled weakly at her. I opened my eyes a little wider in shock and took a look around at the doors. Inside them would be the Doctor's whole life story, everything that had happened in his life._

_But he didn't let me see inside them. Instead he forced me to keep going, then opened a door labelled TARDIS. Inside was what it said on the tin, the TARDIS. I sunk into the control room chair thankfully, "That was a close one, eh Doctor?" I grinned at him. He didn't grin back, "Doctor?" I turned serious._

_The Doctor looked down, a tear glistening in his eye._

_He pressed his forehead against mine and took my hands. _

"_Amy Pond. If you can hear me, please listen. Amy please. I'm going to save you. But you need to be strong, fight it off. Fight off the energy from the crack in time. Please, Amy, you can do this."_

_He said in a half whisper, almost as if it wasn't him talking but someone outside of here. He kissed my lips gently and then pulled away. _

_He stared at me. "Amy we need to keep this room safe." He said slowly._

_I looked confused, "What?"_

"_That light is erasing your memories."_

"_How is that…"  
>"Shh. Just try to remember, the Dream Lord was taking your memories, remember?" My eyes widened again as I remembered. How did I forget?<br>"So…you mean…in the end he could take my memory of the TARDIS….my memory of you?" I asked him._

_He nodded silently, "Yes." He answered quickly._

"_Then how…?"_

_The Doctor shook his head. He seemed to have a habit of shutting me up lately. _

"_He could get to a point…where he takes every memory that you have…"  
>"What happens then?"<em>

_He shifted awkwardly, rubbing his eye free of a tear. "Doctor?" I asked him impatiently. He strained to look at me and I could see the worry in his eyes._

"_You die."_

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the "Weirdness" the Doctor explains it in the end when she wakes up, as always haha (: Hey and guess what I was listening to Memories by Panic at the Disco when I wrote this…(that's where the title came from) just funny cos the lyrics say "memories where'd you go?" and in the story her memories-...<strong>**Sorry im rambling I'll shut up…**

OMG Doctor Who on Saturday! SO EXCITED EEEEEHHHHHHHHHEHEHE :D Apparently more secrets on River Song are to be revealed, what do you think they are? Leave a review!  
>Merliena :D<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: so I was scanning back over my story and I realised how ANNOYING my author notes are at the beginning, it's all SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT.**

**So I'm making a promise, tiny little a/n at the start and anything I want to say will be at the end…**

**Starting next chapter :D**

**Merliena (:**

**Chapter Twenty Three**

**Get me out my mind**

The Doctor stood in front on the crack in Amy's bedroom wall. It was boldly etched into it, the jagged lines seemingly getting wider every time you stared at it.

He marched up and stopped just before the wall, running a light finger along the shape, electricity bolting up his arm. He scanned it with his sonic screwdriver and smirked at the results. "Gotcha." He muttered under his breath, backing away to stand powerfully.

"I know you're in there. So come on out." He demanded.

Nothing happened.

"I said. Come on out!" the Doctor went on, getting more impatient.

"Why should I do that?" an familiar echoing voice sounded.

"Because I know who you are."

There was a silence and then suddenly the crack opened wide, revealing a large hole in the wall. In the middle of the hole, someone stepped out. The Dream Lord straightened his bow tie annoyingly and stood facing the Doctor.  
>"Well hello there, fancy seeing you here!" he greeted cheerfully.<p>

"Don't play games. You're hurting Amy, you're trying to steal her memories and KILL her. And I _will _stop you." The Doctor struggled to keep his voice down.

The Dream Lord raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

"Yes."

They circled each other for a second, then stood still again, "Well tell me this…how do you propose to stop me?" the Dream Lord asked darkly.

"I know who you are," the Doctor smirked.

"So you keep saying, how does it help though?"

"I know you could never do it. You could never kill Amy. You can harm her maybe, but you could never kill her. Your subconscious would keep fighting back."

The Dream Lord folded his arms, trying not to let the worry dance in his eyes, "Just watch me…" he said unsurely.

"I will."

There was another silence and hate and worry mingled in the air. "If I can kill her in her mind will be the physic link to the TARDIS, so I can take the TARDIS at the same time." The Dream Lord explained after a while.

"I know all that bit, but what then? Great, you have a form, a powerful form, one that can see into the vortex…but what good will it do? Where will you go?"

Another silence, "I will continue doing what I do." The Dream Lord replied simply.

**DWDWDWDW**

_I stared back at him, my mouth hanging open, "DIE?" I asked, not knowing if I had heard right. I couldn't die now…_

_The Doctor nodded painfully. _

_I took a deep breath, swallowed, then looked to the floor, "And…how do we stop him?" I gulped._

_The Doctor dropped his weary eyes and sighed, "I don't know…"_

_My feistiness kicked in, "You don't _know? _What the HELL does that mean? You're the Doctor, you always know, you can't just let me DIE!" I yelled at him._

_The Doctor bit his lip, "I don't know what to do, Amy."_

_I was silent for a second. I could feel my memories slipping away every second, those doors being eaten by the light. The Doctor looked around desperately, wondering what to do, hoping something would go right._

_Amy watched him, his eyes full of despair, and her heart swelled. He cared so much about her, she could see. _

"_We've got to do SOMETHING!" he yelled at his TARDIS randomly, kicking it with his foot, then bending over the console with his head in his hands._

_I went over and put my hand on his shoulder gently. The Doctor raised his head slowly, "I have nothing, Amy. I can't let you die…" he whispered brokenly._

_I shook my head, "You've got me!" I smiled. The Doctor managed a weak smile and turned to face me, taking my hands and staring into my eyes. "We've got each other, yeah?" he said. _

_I nodded._

_If I had to die I would die with him._

_He took me in his arms and held me there, my arms wrapped tightly around his neck, his wound around my waist. _

"_Gotcha." I whispered._

"_Gotcha."_

**DWDWDWDW**

"DOCTOR!" came a shout up the stairs, "SHE'S GETTING WORSE!"

The Doctor turned his head slightly at Rory's call, but didn't take his eyes off the Dream Lord. He swallowed silently.

"Let her go." He said softly.

The Dream Lord looked as if he was struggling with himself.

"I…can't…" he said weakly.

"You can. Just let her go. Give her memories back and let her go. She's Amelia Pond."

The Dream Lord looked desperate, clutching his head with two hands, "But…"

The Doctor smiled quickly, "She was a bad person to choose to get to the TARDIS, hm?"

With a desperate glance down, the Dream Lord took a deep breath, "I have to have a form. I have to…" he said.

"I'll give you a form, if you let her go."

The Dream Lord looked back up at him, "You're lying."

"Course I'm lying."

Silence settled again. "Let her go, or I'll stop you. You know I can."

Suddenly the Dream Lord let out a loud gasp, threw back his head and a bright gold light flew out of his eyes, jumping around the room before dissolving into nothing.

The Doctor stared around at the lights slowly fading, then back at the Dream Lord.

"Is she back?"

The Dream Lord nodded.

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy's eyes snapped open and she breathed in large gasps of air desperately, the living room slowly swimming into view. She was drenched in cold sweat, her head banging loudly. She vaguely remembered being in the Doctor's arms, a bright light settling over them…when suddenly she had awoken.

Rory's worried face loomed in her vision, a smile slowly forming, "Amy!" he said in relief.

He hugged Amy like a brother, then pulled back. Amy blinked, dazed, "What…I…what happened?" she stuttered.

Before she could answer, a pain shot through her head, an agonising pain which made her scream out. She clutched her head in pain, crouching over and screaming loudly.

Rory looked stunned, not knowing what to do…

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR HELP!" he called loudly, desperately. Amy couldn't die now?  
>"I CAN'T…MY HEAD…I…" Amy screamed.<p>

She suddenly realised her memories were still missing

What memories?

Her eyes closed and she fell back into her dream.

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor, about to leave, shot his gaze back at the Dream Lord at Amy's screams. "What…"

"You told me to let her go. Not give the memories I took back." The Dream Lord smirked.

"NO!" shouted the Doctor, striding forwards desperately. But the Dream Lord gave a cheeky wave, then disappeared in a shower of blue light.

"NO! NO! NO!"

The Doctor banged his fist on the wall, kicking it violently, "No." he whispered.

He looked up to be face with the crack in the wall and a thought struck him.

The memories of the people went the other side of the crack…perhaps…perhaps they were there. In that crack. Amy's memories, everyone's memories…he could save them all.

Without hesitation he stepped through the crack.

Expecting to be killed, he was astonished to find himself in a small room. It looked like a hospital room, though there were no lights except for the flicker of something in the corner.

As the Doctor walked cautiously on, lights flickered on, revealing a long line of beds, occupied with different people.

He took a look around at them all, recognising one or two of the soldiers back in Christina's place. Then he saw Christina. How could she be here?  
>Walking desperately on he came to the flickering light in the corner.<p>

He realised with a start the flickering light…

Was Amy.

A projection almost, flickering repeatedly. "Amy?" he said, puzzled, crouching down by her bed. He tried to hold her hand but she just flickered, his hand going straight through hers. She _was _a projection.

What was going on here? The Doctor's brain kicked into action. This was the place where the memories were kept, so the forms of all the people whose memories had been taken…were placed in here. The others didn't flicker…because…

The Doctor smacked his head, _WHY! _He asked himself, standing up.

Because they were completed. They're memories had all been taken, so their projections were completed.

Amy's memories hadn't all been taken, because the Dream Lord had let go. She was still there…she was still there…

"I can still save her!" he said to himself. Beside every bed was a monitor, he rushed to the one by Amy's bedside. It was her dreams. He was watching her dreams. Just like he had in the TARDIS…

He saw himself hugging Amy desperately, Amy crying hysterically in the TARDIS. There was no sound. He seemed to be comforting Amy…

The Doctor smiled. This was the Dream Lord's subconscious, helping Amy. He could never let Amy die.

But he could still harm her…his darkest side…_had _harmed her.

**RIGHT I hope you all understand this. PLEASE let me know if you don't, I'm really not sure how clear my writing is. I have the explanation in my head, but whether you understand it is a different story… so if you don't get I will try my hardest to explain it!**

**WHO SAW DOCTOR WHO! The last two episodes, MY GOD THE FIRST ONE WAS GREAT, the second one was SO FREAKY! Leave your thoughts on a review, dears **

**Merliena :D**


	24. Chapter 24

**DAMN I was trying to keep on top of updating this D: sorry guise, enjoy the chapter anyway :D**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

**Amelia**

The Doctor had never been so panicked in his life. He couldn't for the life of him work out a way he could save Amelia Pond from…

He couldn't bring himself to say the world, shutting it out of his mind. She might stay alive though, but half of her memories were missing, luckily he was still in her memories…

The memories must be stored in the small monitor somehow.

_God knows how, though, _the Doctor thought glumly.

What the hell could he do?  
>The monitor was still showing Amy's dreams, they weren't changing much. He saw himself there still, and suddenly a thought struck him.<p>

He could make her dream of all the memories she lost? By using the monitor he could stream all the thoughts into her mind…and if something is forgotten but then remembered, it can come back. So it might work? He thought desperately to himself how he could channel the memories into her dreams, taking out his sonic screwdriver and hacking into the screen.

There didn't seem to be a way…

He looked over to the centre of the room, smacking his head to think faster. The Dream Lord had used the cracks to take the memories…harnessing the energy from them…so…

There was still a crack in her mind! He could close the crack forever and the memories would return to her because they would have nowhere else to go.

_And everyone else's too._

Jumping into action he looked over at the object in the centre. It was a large power lead, with a small flashing screen that read "SYSTEMS WORKING."

He had to destroy the systems to close the cracks.

He dug out a large piece of hard material from under the power lead box, and began smashing it, hard, trying not to think about Amy's pain at this moment in time.

Red lights began to flash and a "SYSTEMS CRITICAL" beeped out on the screen.

**DWDWDWDW**

_Something was happening. Thoughts seemed to be pouring through my head and suddenly flashbacks were teaming through my mind, confusing me. Was this the end? Was my life flashing before my eyes? No…wait…something different was happening…As if the pain was…slowing…it was leaving me, I could feel it._

_The crack in time!  
>I could remember it all now, the crack in time, the Dream Lord…everything…It all seemed back in it's proper place…<em>

_The pain was reducing more and more and I began to feel more relieved. _

_The Doctor._

_It must be. He's saving me. Even now I could feel my heart glowing, my faith in him blazing through me. The Doctor would never let me down._

**DWDWDWDW**

The Doctor watched as each of the figures flickered and disappeared faster than lightening, Amy's projection still taking some time.

Needing to get out before the crack closed, he jumped through the hole and began running down the stairs and into the living room.

Rory was still sitting over Amy, looking pale and frightening. The Doctor knelt down next to Amy to see a soft smile on her face.

He took her hand and the smile grew, "Is she okay?" asked Rory.

"I think it's working…"  
>"What is?"<p>

The Doctor didn't answer, to engrossed in watching whether Amy would make it. His heart began pounding. _Please, please, please_.

Suddenly, she opened her eyes.

Feeling as if he was about to faint from relief, he fell forward and gave her a bone crushing hug, stroking her hair and almost near to tears. The fear he had previously felt vanished when he realised _his _Amy was okay. She survived, she had made it.

And so had everyone else.

Clutching her harder, he listened to her quick breathing, leaning back to look into her eyes and brushing a few stray hairs away from her face. "Doctor…" she whispered quietly. She looked deeply into his eyes and she didn't even need to ask what had happened. She knew he had saved him.

Not caring that she hadn't caught her breath properly, her head was spinning and her throat was dry, she grabbed his neck and pulled him towards her, their lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Rory couldn't but smile at the pair, realising how much they meant to each other. Amy ran her hands through the Doctor's hair and he laughed into her lips, exploding with happiness.

"Ahem…" grinned Rory finally. The pair pulled apart, blushing slightly and smiling at him. Amy reached forward and hugged her brother like friend tightly, "Thanks for watching over me, Rory." She told him gratefully.

Rory shrugged, "I am a nurse!" he laughed.

Amy smiled at him, then took The Doctor's hand. Finally feeling normal, she looked back at Rory. "Right, Doctor, we need to go back to that base." She said.

"Why?" asked the Doctor.

"Because Rory needs to pick up his woman!"

**DWDWDWDW**

Rory was extremely relieved to see Christina alive and well. They hugged each other awkwardly, Amy smirking at them.

Rory turned to Amy and ran a hand through his hair absent-mindedly.

Amy grinned up at him, "Stay with her." She whispered. She knew that Rory didn't want to leave Christina. He wanted to start something with her, and Amy could see that Christina did as well.

Rory looked bemused, "..what?" he asked.

"Christina. Stay with her. I realise you don't want to leave her. The Doctor and I don't mind…we can visit you sometime."

Rory broke into a smile, "Really?"

Amy nodded. He smiled again, "Thanks, Amy."

They reached forward to hug each other, patting one another on the back, then turning to see the Doctor and Christina bidding their farewells.

"I'm guessing I'm still not allowed in that box then?" Christina smiled.

"You've got a life here, now. And…I think I can see…a man…" the Doctor winked at her, then went over to give Rory a hug, leaving Christina gaping.

"I'm sorry for what I did to you. To you and Amy." The Doctor said quietly to the nurse.

Rory smiled brightly, "I forgave you a while back. Amy and I were meant to be friends, nothing more."

The Doctor smiled back, very piece of hostility between them vanishing, before going over to Amy and slipping his arm around her waist.

"We'll see you two again sometime!" he said.

Christina and Rory suddenly exchanged glances. "He's staying?" asked Christina, unable to keep the joy out of her voice.

Rory nodded, "You might need a nurse here…"

Amy and the Doctor grinned to each other before waving goodbye and stepping into the blue box, leaving their two lovebird friends behind.

**DWDWDWDW**

Amy leant against the TARDIS railings, smiling as she watched the Doctor running around the console, taking them wherever they could go.

She took in his amazing appearance, making a mental note to tell him more often how good looking he was.  
>She felt her heart glow at him, remembering he was hers. The Universe was theirs. Time was theirs. Everything.<p>

The Two Ponds, travelling together through the stars. What more could the Universe want?

The Doctor finally caught her gaze and stopped running around, pressing a lever to make the TARDIS fly automatically for a while.

"Miss Pond, you seem to be staring at me…" he said in a cheeky voice, slowly coming towards her.

Amy blushed… "No…I was just…thinking…" she stammered, realising he had her where he wanted her.

Finally reaching her, he bent his head low so that his breath tickled her lips, teasing her. He grinned when he saw her gulping.

"About me?" he asked softly, snaking his arms around her waist, pinning her to the railings with no escape. Amy's stomach swooped when his skin brushed against hers.

"Who else…" she breathed, her words lost as the Doctor bent his head lower to capture them in a kiss. Their lips began to move in sync, a slow sweet kiss that showed one another how much they cared.

Finally breaking the kiss, they rested their foreheads against each-others. "I love you, Doctor." Amy said quietly.

"I love you too, Pond."

**Right…UHHHH well I was thinking about doing a couple more chapters but then I realised this is quite a good ending.**

**BUT ITS SO RUSHED AWIRAWORIaHR I hate my writing, I always RUSH the stupid ending.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT.**

**WHO SAW DOCTOR WHO. MY EMOTIONS ARE WAY TO MIXED TO WRITE DOWN I COULDN'T BELIEVE IT I WAS LITERALLY SAT THERE LIKE A GOLDFISH, I COULDN'T EVEN CRY IT WAS TOO SAD.**

**IAhhhhhhhhrhhghh let me die at their beautiful goodbyes :'(**

**Merliena **


End file.
